No creo en los cuentos de hadas
by LeiaScissorhands15
Summary: Hipo y Mérida se reencuentran luego de que los dragones ya no son un problema para Berk, y ella está libre de compromisos. Ahora tendrán que solucionar problemas más grandes que los de ellos juntos, descubriendo en el proceso que hay algo más entre ellos que solo amistad. Advertencia: Apariciones especial de otros personajes en algunos capítulos.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas noches, así es, subo esto en la noche xD, ok este, una historia de mi pareja favorita del fandom The Big Four (los cuatro grandes) si gente, me gusta mucho el Mericcup, solo un poco más que el Jackunzel pero no tengo nada contra Jack y Punzie, las dos parejas son lindas para mi, en fin.**

**Gocen de la lectura! nos leemos más abajo.**

Episodio 1: La llegada a Dum Broch

**Hiccup**

Esto es Berk, ofrecemos un clima frío orgulloso de sus pocos días de sol de unas pocas horas, y granizo que podría perforarte la cabeza.

Como es costumbre para mi papá, todos los años vamos a las tierras de un amigo suyo del sur, Fergus, cuyas tierras son llamadas Dum Broch, ahí él es el rey y su hija la princesa Mérida es una vieja amiga mía de la infancia. Este año estaba ansioso de volver porque me comento por carta que tenía muchas cosas que contarme, pero ya que los dragones están viviendo con nosotros y chimuelo siempre esta pegado conmigo será difícil que mi papá y yo nos vayamos sin llevarlo a él.

-Amigo, ya déjame en paz, te prometo que regresaré pronto.-Chimuelo me está empujando hacia dentro de la casa para que me quede.-Escucha te prometo que no tardaré nada, solo me quedaré allá unos días y volveré.-Chimuelo gruñó algo triste, lo acaricié para reconfortarlo, oh no, ahora se llevó mi maleta para el viaje.-¡Dragón malo!, devuélveme eso, Chimuelo no estoy jugando.-lo persigo tratando de alcanzar mi maleta.

-Hiccup, ya es hora de irnos, deja de jugar.-genial , mi papá cree que estoy jugando. Conseguí quitarle a Chimuelo mi maleta, ahí tengo mi cuaderno de bocetos, comida para el viaje y dibujos de los dragones para enseñárselos a Mérida.

-Ya voy papá.-salí corriendo para evitar que Chimuelo me siguiera pero resbalé por el hielo en el camino debido a mi pierna de metal, al meneos Chimuelo me atrapó para que no cayera.-gracias amigo, volveré pronto y también te traeré pescado.-cuando dije esto último me subí al barco despidiéndome de mi dragón mascota y mejor amigo.

Allá en Dum Broch los pescados son más largos, imagino que a chimuelo le gustará que le traiga una media docena, si es que no la comemos nosotros en el camino de regreso, mi papá siempre olvida llevar algo más de comida extra y yo siempre llevo mi parte, la cual se devoran a unas horas de llegar a Berk otra vez.

Cuando salimos de Berk me acomodé en un rincón del barco para ver de cerca el océano y saber cuando llegaríamos a Dum Broch estoy realmente ansioso de ver a Mérida…aunque ahora que recuerdo tal vez no sea tan buena idea que vaya, si mal no recuerdo cuando ella y yo éramos niños siempre nos metíamos en problemas y todo empezaba porque ella tenía la idea de ir a explorar el bosque o el castillo y aunque yo le advertía que nos meteríamos en problemas a ella no le importaba, siempre fue más valiente que yo al tomar riesgos…

Flashback

_-¡Mérida!, baja de ahí te caerás-gritaba un Hiccup de 7 años de edad a una Mérida de 6 años que estaba trepando la alacena de la cocina para alcanzar las galletas favoritas de su amigo._

_-¡Shhh!, silencio Hiccup, si nos atrapan será tu culpa, ya casi llego.-Mérida estiró su pequeña mano hacia la última repisa donde estaba un frasco de cristal viendo las galletas cubiertas de azúcar.-Ya casi..-Al estirar su mano alcanzó el frasco pero al ver que este pesaba ella cayó, de suerte fue sobre un costal de harina._

_-¡Las tengo!-gritó alzando el frasco y dando saltitos de alegría una vez logró ponerse de pie._

_-¿Estas bien, Mérida?-preguntó el vikingo acercándose a ella._

_-Tranquilo, estoy bien.-le dijo tomando su manita.-Rápido, salgamos antes de que alguien…_

_Pero al cortar su frase, Moddie, una de las sirvientas del castillo y futura niñera de sus futuros hermanitos, ya estaba frente a la puerta observándolos furiosa._

_La alacena ya se había estado tambaleando un rato desde que Mérida cayó al costal, sin embargo de la alacena cayó un frasco de miel sobre Moddie y otro de plumas de un pavo que habían desplumado para la cena. Los niños se separaron para salir corriendo y verse en el cuarto de la princesa pero la sirvienta los atrapó antes de que dieran su primer paso, los cargó y llevó con sus padres quienes todavía estaban hablando en el comedor._

_-¡Hiccup!-gritó Estoico_

_-¡Mérida!-gritaron Eleonor y Fergus.-Moddie ¿qué te sucedió?.-preguntó la reina._

_-Pregúnteles a ellos mi reina.-la sirvienta dejó a los niños en el comedor con los padres y su acto siguiente fue irse a lavar toda antes de que llegaran las abejas._

_Los niños bajaron sus miradas ante las caras molestas de sus padres pero se sentían tan intimidados que no les quedó de otra que confesar, ganándose un castigo de sin arco y salidas a cabalgar por una semana para la princesa y una semana sin salidas fuera de la aldea para el vikingo._

Fin del Flashback

Si. Definitivamente si voy otra vez, la situación se repetirá, tal vez ya no con salidas a oscuras del castillo o con asaltos a la cocina del castillo antes de la cena, pero tengo el presentimiento de que tendremos problemas otra vez y hasta en mayor escala ahora que ella y yo ya somos mayores.

-¡Hiccup!, deja de soñar despierto ya llegamos.-gritó mi padre antes de dar órdenes de desembarcar en le puerto del castillo. Estaba tan sumido en mis recuerdos que no me di cuenta de en qué momento llegamos a las costas de Dum Broch. No ha cambiado nada en lo más mínimo, tan cálido y agradable como siempre lo ha sido, que lástima que Chimuelo no este aquí, seguro que le gustaría ver todas las montañas y riscos.

Cuando bajé del barco con mi padre, de inmediato reconocí a la familia que nos estaba esperando en el puerto.

-Estoico, viejo amigo.-ese hombre con la falda típica del reino debe ser Fergus, saludo a mi papá con un abrazo y luego un golpe de cabeza a cabeza con un gritó de dolor.

-Hola de nuevo Estoico.-Esa mujer de cabellos largos hasta las rodillas con vestido verde olivo es Eleonor, mejor conocida como la reina. Mi padre besó su mano cual caballero a lo que ella correspondió con una reverencia.

-¿Eres tú, Hiccup?-Fergus se me acercó golpeándome amistosamente la espalda(¿amistosamente?, casi me tira al suelo), miró mi pierna izquierda notando que ahora no era más que una barra de metal con madera.

-Jaja, hola de nuevo ¿cómo han estado?-pregunté mirando a la reina, quien ya tenía cara de desconsolada.

-Bueno, hemos estado muy bien. Vamos de una vez al castillo, Mérida esta ansiosa de verlos otra vez.-esta vez el que habló fue el rey.

No esperaba que actuarán así, pensé que mi papá les había comentado del incidente con mi pierna, luego caí en cuenta de que si lo mencionaba saldría a la luz el tema de los dragones viviendo en Berk y habría un escándalo como ningún otro aquí, sin mencionar que a la reina le aterran los dragones según escuché de mi papá.

Al llegar al castillo no pude evitar percatarme de que en cada rincón y cada esquina de la salas del castillo habían figuras de osos talladas en madera, unas grandes otras más pequeñas, sabía que el rey Fergus gustaba de los osos porque los cazaba pero no sabía que su afición fuera a tener osos de madera por todo el castillo. Dejamos nuestras cosas en las habitaciones para huéspedes que nos correspondían a mi papá y a mi. Luego salí corriendo a los establos esperando ver que Mérida estuviera allí…para mi sorpresa no estaba.

**Mérida**

-Angus cálmate, tranquilo. –estaba con mi fiel caballo cerca de la vieja choza donde solía estar la bruja que convirtió a mi mamá en un oso. Lo que quería hacer era reclamarle por haberla transformado en un animal sin si quiera haber hecho especificación de lo que haría.-Angus quédate aquí, no tardaré.-acaricié a mi caballo y este respondió quedándose afuera en lo que me se acercaba a la choza.

Al entrar pude ver que nada había cambiado, a pesar de que había comprado cada figura la ultima vez que vine, no le costo nada a esa bruja volver a llenar toda su casa de figuras de osos. La anciana estaba barriendo como la última vez que vine.

-Ah, eres tú princesa. Dime ¿has regresado para comprar más de mis figuras?-sonrió igual que la última vez que vine.

-No, vine para que me aclares ¡¿por qué convertiste a mi mamá en un oso?!-grité a tal punto que Angus salió corriendo.

-Este…bueno pues…ah, verás pequeña, ¿recuerdas que cuando viniste aquí te dije que es muy importante no hacer magia donde tallas madera?-dijo recorriendo su casa buscando algo.

-Si…-dije siguiéndola con cara de curiosidad.

-Bueno, cuando hice magia por primera vez fue para convertir a una persona en un oso, por una razón que no recuerdo cual era, un destello de luz salió del caldero y pegó a un pedazo de madera y a toda mi casa, ahora cada vez que trató de tallar un trozo de madera siempre sale una figura de oso y curiosamente cada vez que intento convertir a alguien en un animal diferente siempre sale el encantamiento de un oso.

…

-¿Estas jugando, no?.-pregunté algo hastiada, creí que me había gastado una mala broma.-Bueno, no importa mucho, ya…

-¿no te gustaría tener esta colección de osos disfrazados de vikingos?, yo misma lo hice.-me preguntó acercándome una bandeja de madera con las figurillas de los osos con cascos y hachas típicos de los vikingos.

-¡¿VIKINGOS?!-fue cuando caí en cuenta de lo que había olvidado.-¡La visita de Estoico e Hiccup!, ¡Papá me colgará en su pared del trono!-salí corriendo de la choza tan rápido como me lo permitían mis piernas y el espacio tan estrecho de la casa.-Disculpa, pero ya debo irme. Igual gracias por la explicación.

-De nada, ah por cierto, construiré una nueva cabaña no muy lejos del rió por si quieres venir a comprar algo más.-dijo mientras salía de su casa.

Al salir y caminar los primeros pasos fuera de la casa ya estaba con Angus en el círculo de piedras de la última vez. Cabalgué en Angus y me dirigí al castillo lo más rápido posible, pase por la entrada del reino, luego fui a los establos a dejar a Angus y en acto seguido fui corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo al castillo, la puerta estaba cerrada y sospeché que no me abrirían por dentro. Luego se me ocurrió trepar hasta la ventana de mi habitación. Me coloqué donde debería estar mi cuarto, trepé con los pedazos de rocas que sobresalían de la estructura para sostenerme. Subí lo más rápido que pude, podía escuchar a mi madre decir que iría a ver si estaba en mi cuarto. Fue cuando entré en pánico. Al lado de mi había un árbol, lo siento vestido, pero estoy desesperada; al chocar contra el árbol mi vestido se rasgo. Subí a toda prisa y al llegar salté a mi cama y me cubrí con la sábana para simular que estaba dormida.

-¿Mérida, estas dormida?.-preguntó mi madre, gruñí en respuesta para simular cansancio. Escuché que se acercaba a mí y me quitó la sábana y luego vi que su cara reflejaba…¿enojo puro?-Levántate, Estoico e Hiccup están abajo esperándote y tu no estabas aquí para empezar.-cuando dijo lo último sacó de mi cabello una ramita y quitó algunas hojas. Acto seguido, fue a mi armario y sacó un vestido nuevo pues vio que el que traía puesto estaba rasgado y sucio.

-Ya voy mamá.-me levante con pesar, me lavé al cara, me cambie y bajé para ver a mi viejo amigo y tío favoritos. Estaba ansiosa de ver otra vez a Hiccup, aún recuerdo cuando fuimos por galletas antes de la cena a escondidas de nuestros padres y terminamos castigados una semana. Todo fue culpa de Hiccup, si no hubiera gritado Moddie no nos habría encontrado. Tuvimos muchas otras aventuras cada vez que me visitaba, como perdernos en el bosque, romper cosas del castillo por error cuando jugábamos a la cacería de Mordú, entre otras cosas, lo curioso es que a Hiccup siempre le tocaba ser Mordú. Que nostálgico.

Cuando bajé por las escaleras Estoico se me acercó a abrazarme y levantarme como cuando aún era una niña, no lo culpo por cargarme, para él no peso desde que tenía 6 años. Cuando me bajó, Hiccup se me acercó para saludarme pero noté que cojeaba un poco, luego vi su pierna, me recordó un poco a la de mi papá pero esta tenía una barra de metal lo que me hizo preguntarme: ¿qué paso?

¿Por qué tienes un fierro en vez de tu pierna?, eso le quise preguntar pero sería ser indiscreta y no quería parecer una frente a mis padres y Estoico, yo también tengo mis límites a pesar de que no soy tan educada como mi mamá quisiera.

Todos pasamos a sentarnos en el comedor, mi padre con Estoico a su izquierda y mi madre a su derecha, yo al lado de mi madre e Hiccup justo en frente de mí al lado de su padre. No ha cambiado mucho, sin mencionar la pierna de metal, esta más alto, sigue teniendo las mismas pecas y esta más…¿apuesto?, si eso puede ser, sus ojo siguen siendo verdes pero ahora veo que tienen un brillo peculiar, su cara se hizo más fina y su voz esta un poco más grave, es bastante apuesto ahora que tiene 16 años y yo tengo 15. No, eso no puede ser, él es solo un amigo, no es posible que yo lo vea como algo más; los dos crecimos juntos, jugamos juntos, peleamos juntos, nos metíamos en problemas y nos echábamos la culpa. No quisiera cambiar eso por nada del mundo y menos ahora que nos volvimos a encontrar, él había dejado de venir debido a que los dragones de Berk habían estado atacando la aldea más seguido, y ni hablar de que nosotros fuéramos para allá, simplemente Estoico no quería ponernos en peligro.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Yupi! primer capi subido, segundo...ahí te voy! **

**Espero que les haya gustado, espero comentarios y un review, los ****reviews son ánimos para para seguri subiendo estas cosas. **

**Esto va dedicado a Petalouda85 una usuario que escribe en inglés historias de Hipo y Mérida, estoy leyendo una de ella que me encantó y no he tenido tiempo de leer T^T MORIRÉ!**

**En fin, esperen el siguiente capi para los próximos tres o cuatro días...espero, ya tengo la historia avanzada pero me falta corregir horrores de ortografía. **

**BYE BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas noches de nuevo, aquí con gripa y estudiando para mi examen de literatura xD. pensé que lo continuaría en unos tres días pero hoy tengo tiempo libre así que mejor aprovecho.**

**Disfruten gentesita bella! -3-**

Episodio 2: Historias, encuentros y secretos

**Hiccup**

Sigo sin creer que Mérida haya crecido tan poco, ella era más alta que yo. Pensé que seguiría creciendo, pero no, ahora soy 10 cm más alto que ella, esto se siente bien. Ahora que lo pienso ella se ve bastante linda, tiene sus ojos tan azules como los recuerdo, podrías perderte en ellos si los ves detenidamente. Su cabello ni se diga, sigue tan hermoso, muchos dirían que es una masa sin forma y desarreglada, pero para mi no lo es, su cabello es rizado y brillante como el sol, es precioso.

-¿Hiccup, estas bien?-me pregunto Mérida mostrando media sonrisa.

-Ah, si, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-le respondo mientras como la carne que pusieron en mi plato.

-Porque has estado viendo directamente a mi cara desde hace 15 minutos.

Maldición, ¿tanto tiempo…y así de obvio?, estoy sin habla, hasta nuestros padres nos quedan mirando.

-¿Qué acaso tengo algo en el rostro?-pregunto tocándose la mejilla y la frente.

-No, no, tu rostros es bello…ah…-dioses, no, estoy hablando por impulso, haber piensa rápido.-No, quería decir tu rostro esta emh… ah…brillante, si eso. Tu rostro esta brillante, porque esta limpio.-Genial, creo que estoy haciendo caras raras justo ahora.

-Ah…ok, uhm ¿quieres más Haggis?-ahora me esta mirando raro, la reina esta riendo bajito y Fergus y mi papá están susurrando cosas.

-Ah, no gracias ya me llené.-dije alejando el plato a medio comer de estómago de oveja, iagh. No me sorprende que los trillizos aún no quieran comerlo.

-Ah, Mérida ¿que te parece si sales con Hiccup al bosque y exploran un rato?, tu padre y yo tenemos cosas que platicar con Estoico.-pensé que nunca lo diría su alteza, solo falta que Mérida…

-No hay problema mamá.-Mérida se levantó de su asiento y me jaló fuera del comedor antes de darle un último sorbo a mi agua.

Fue a su alcoba por su arco y flechas y yo fui por mi casco y hacha; me tomo del brazo otra vez llevándome al establo donde estaba su caballo, me subí como pude y cuando estaba por sentarme Mérida dio la ordena su caballo de correr, casi caigo por su culpa. Si, ya me siento como en los viejos tiempos.

**Mérida**

Al fin salimos del castillo, estaba empezando desesperarme, quiero decir, me gusta estar en el castillo pero me gusta mucho más sentir el aire fresco y tener tantos espacios abiertos para hacer lo que sea. Me gusta sentirme así de libre todos los días.

Hiccup ha estado muy callado desde que lo mande para atrás, no sé porque se pone así. No se me ha ocurrido a donde podamos ir, así que lo llevaré a Las Piedras en Círculo, ahí le podré preguntar que le ocurrió a su pierna. Sé que es un poco tedioso pero me interesa saber que le ocurrió a mi amigo.

-Muy bien, Hiccup.-dije mientras me soltaba de su agarre, ya que él tenía que sujetarse de mí.-ya llegamos.

-¿Qué es este lugar?.-preguntó acomodándose su casco al bajar de Angus.

-Yo le digo: Las Piedras en Círculo.-respondí mientras bajaba de Angus y sacaba mi arco y flechas.-Ya he venido aquí muchas veces, no hay nada que temer pero uno nunca sabe que clase de peligros hay en Dum Broch.

-Si, Jaja, las tuyas serán peligrosas pero hay que admitir que Berk es más peligroso que Dum Broch.-dijo mientras se acercaba a una de las piedras y la tocaba con cuidado.

-Bueno, no te lo puedo discutir. Pero antes aquí había un oso que hacía que el bosque de Dum Broch fuera el más peligroso de todo el mundo.-dije acercándome con una de mis flechas apuntándole a Hiccup.

-Mérida ya conozco ese viejo cuento, tu papá nos lo contaba cada vez que venía. Mordú era el oso que le quitó la pierna a tu padre y desde entonces él ha estado cazándolo para cobrar venganza. Ese cuento tonto ya no da miedo.-dijo mientras tomaba mi flecha y empezaba a jugarla y darle vueltas rodeando la piedra. Él tenía razón, ya no daba miedo.

-Hm. Si tienes razón, ya no da miedo, mucho menos desde que Mordú murió.-dije sentándome al lado de una de las piedras mirando el piso.

-Espera ¿cómo que Mordú murió?.-dijo volteando a verme sorprendido.

-Ah, este, mi mamá…mató…a…Mordú?-dije entrecortado para ver si me creía. Curiosamente ahora mismo Hiccup no esta haciendo más que echarse a reír…y ahora esta riendo en el piso…dando vueltas.

-¿Esperas que crea que la delicada de la reina, tu mamá, mató al oso más peligrosos de todo Dum Broch?-alcanzo a decir sin reírse limpiándose una lágrima mientras se levantaba.

-Si, este.-fue cuando una idea me cayó como relámpago.-Te diré que, yo te digo como pasó y después tu me dices lo que le paso a tu…-bajé mi mirada a la pierna de Hiccup, de ese modo entendió lo que trataba de decir.

-Me parece un trato justo.-dijo mirando su pierna y luego a una de las piedras que nos rodeaban.

Nos acomodamos en el punto medio de Las Piedras en Círculo, Angus se recostó a un lado de nosotros y dejamos nuestras cosas entre nosotros. Cuando nos sentamos Hiccup volvió a pegar sus ojos en los míos, ¿por qué hace eso?, desde la comida solo se la pasa mirándome…aunque yo también lo hice. Fue solo por una fracción de segundo…pero repetidas veces. Rayos, ahora yo también estoy viendo directo a sus ojos…no sabía que Hiccup tenía los ojos verdes, tampoco que tenía una tierna mirada.

-Ah, Mérida.-me esta haciendo señas con la mano.-¿esta todo bien?

-Si si, todo esta bien ¿por qué preguntas?-trato de no ver su rostro, estoy acariciando a Angus.

-Porque has estado mirándome desde que pusimos nuestras cosas entre nosotros.-En el blanco, seguro estoy haciendo una cara rara justo ahora.

-Como sea. A ver, nuestra historia comienza en una mañana como todas en Dum Broch.-dije alzando mis manos como mi padre cuando nos contaba como Mordú le arrancó la pierna. Hiccup no hacía más que mirarme, ahora me pregunto si me esta prestando atención o se esta haciendo el tonto. Hacía unas cuantas caras de sorpresa o de interrogante pero creo que si le interesa saber como fue que…

-¿Convertiste a tu mamá en un oso?-preguntó casi dando el grito del siglo.

-¡No fue mi culpa!,¡fue esa bruja horrorosa!-dije haciendo un puchero en mi cara, todo al que le cuento esta historia me dice que fue mi culpa pero no lo fue, fue esa bruja horrible de ojos saltones.

-Jajaja, bueno eso fue genial, tu mamá si acabó con Mordú después de todo.-dijo levantándose y estirándose.-Aún nos queda mucho tiempo de sobra antes de regresar al castillo, ¿qué quieres hacer?

-No lo sé, tal vez…-no dije nada porque de inmediato sobre la cabeza de Hiccup pareció una luz mágica. Hiccup se quedó mirándome un rato y miro arriba de su cabeza viendo lo mismo que yo.

Hiccup se asusto, gritó y se cayó tratando de quitarse de encima la luz, yo lo ayudé a levantarse pero cuando lo hice la luz mágica se movió guiándonos por un camino de miles de ellas, era obvio que lo que querían era que las siguiéramos. Hiccup protestó diciendo que no debíamos, pero él no conoce las luces tan bien como yo, lo convencí y me siguió…siempre detrás de mi, típico de Hiccup. Angus se quedó donde las Piedras en Círculo, él ya no quería repetir lo que paso con la bruja, recogimos nuestras cosas y avanzamos por el bosque.

Seguimos el camino de las luces por al menos una hora, me cansé así como Hiccup y justo cuando queríamos descansar un ruido muy fuerte llamó nuestra atención, parecía un rugido. Hiccup se levantó de una roca donde se había dispuesto a descansar y salió corriendo siguiendo las luces, yo le seguí pues las luces desaparecían y lo más probable es que no iban a regresar.

Cuando alcancé a Hiccup, no podía creer a donde habíamos llegado…el castillo del que solía ser Mordú, Hiccup corrió dentro del agujero donde se escuchaban golpes y unos rugidos, unos esta vez muy fuertes. Cuando bajé por el hueco no di crédito a lo que mis ojos veían, por lo cual entré en pánico.

-¡Dragón!.-grité retrocediendo hacia unas rocas y huesos.

-¡No!, Mérida tranquila, Chimuelo no va a hacerte daño.-Hiccup estaba conteniendo al gigantesco reptil con sus manos mientras éste me miraba amenazador, molesto y rugiéndome furioso, esto me da mucho miedo.

-¡¿No me hará daño?!, ¡es un dragón!.-dije para luego seguir gritando, lo admito estaba aterrada y gritaba cual nena, pero por Dios, es un dragón, los dragones comen carne como la mía y la Hiccup, ¿por qué no le hace nada a Hiccup?.

-Deja de gritar lo estas asustando.-dijo apartando al dragón.

-¿Yo asustarlo a él?-dije para después dar media vuelta y resbalar entre el montón de huesos. Curiosamente el dragón se rio, soltó risitas graves y se calmó un poco. Yo gané un golpe en mi cabeza.

-¡Chimuelo!.-gritó Hiccup mientras el dragón se el aventaba y lo lamía, eso fue raro hasta para mi.-Mérida, te presento a Chimuelo, Chimuelo ella es mi amiga de la que te había comentado, ellas es Mérida.-dijo dándome su mano para que me acercara, al tocarla me sentí extraña, es decir si de por si estuve rara todo el día esta vez me sentía entre avergonzada y sorprendida, sentí mi corazón latir al mil por hora y pude sentir mi cara arder. Acerco mi mano a la cabeza de "Chimuelo", este se dejo acariciar por mi, se sentía algo frío pero agradable.

-Un momento, ¿Chimuelo, cómo llegaste aquí?-le preguntó Hiccup apartándome un poco del reptil pero dejando mi mano en la frente de éste.

Chimuelo acerco su cola, pude notar que le faltaba una pequeña ala porque esta se veía remplazada por una fabricada con cuero y una palanca sujetada a la parte baja de la cola, la cual le ayudaba a que se moviera con el ala buena para que actuara como el ala que le faltaba. Tengo el presentimiento de que esto es obra de

-Chimuelo, ¡es el ala que te fabriqué!.-si, ya sabía que esto era obra de Hiccup, pero no lo puedo culpar, a él se le da demasiado bien fabricar cosas.

**Hiccup**

No puedo creerlo, Chimuelo esta aquí en Dum Broch, esto es increíble y maravilloso…Un momento Chimuelo esta aquí, ¿cómo llegó aquí?, esa cola se la construí como regalo de Snogooltag, lo que aquí equivale a la fiesta de Navidad, pero se deshizo de esa cola porque él prefería que yo volara con él, ¿cómo rayos logró ponérsela? Bueno como sea, ahora lo que necesito es esconder a Chimuelo para que no me siga a Dum Broch, esto lo hablaré con Mérida después.

-Hiccup, ¿por qué ese dragón se ve tan cariñoso contigo?-preguntó Mérida acercándose más Chimuelo. Rayos, lo mejor será hablarlo con ella ahora para que me ayude, sino no sé qué me dirá mi papá.

-Mérida, escucha, necesito que me ayudes a esconder a Chimuelo en algún lugar cerca del castillo.-le pedí, o más bien le rogué porque creo que me vi tan serio que ella en este momento esta algo sorprendida pero curiosa, se le nota en toda la cara.

-¿Para qué?-dice mientras se aleja lento de nosotros, Chimuelo esta observando atentamente. Necesito convencerla con algo.

-Mira, te diré todo lo que quieras saber acerca de cómo perdí la pierna, pero lo único que te pido es que me ayudes a esconder a Chimuelo cerca de Dum Broch.-le digo suplicante, ya no sé qué más hacer.-Por favor, si Chimuelo está cerca de mi tendré muchos problemas con mi padre, en especial porque no sé cómo llegó aquí.-la tomo de los hombros pero no le hago más.-Confía en mi, Chimuelo no causará problemas siempre y cuando me ayudes a buscarle un lugar seguro.-Mérida me miro y luego vio a Chimuelo, era obvio que solo lo hacía para saber lo de mi pierna pero con eso me bastaba para que me ayudara.

-Bien, te ayudaré.-sentenció, di un respiro en señal de alivio. Chimuelo saltó sobre mí para quedar frente a Mérida y lamerla un poco, ella rió y acarició más a mi dragón. Su risa es un poco diferente de cómo la recuerdo, no, es la misma pero creo que el que está diferente soy yo.

-Creo que conozco un lugar donde podríamos tener a tu dragón.-dijo entre risas, haciendo que Chimuelo se bajara de mi, al fin puedo respirar.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?-le digo limpiando un poco mi ropa y mi rostro mientras nos dirigimos a la salida de ese hoyo.

-Bueno, conozco un lugar en el que tal vez Chimuelo pueda sentirse cómodo, con aire fresco, un río donde pueda pescar y esta cerca y a la vez lejos del castillo. Podrás decir que se te perdió algo en el bosque y visitar a Chimuelo.-dice mientras atravesamos el bosque sobre mi dragón, le quité el ala que le fabriqué en caso de que alguien nos viera desde los cielos. Ahora Mérida está atrás de mi sujetando mi estómago y posando su rostro en mi espalda…me siento realmente extraño y a la vez contento de eso.

-¿En dónde queda ese lugar?.-le preguntó para que no note que el corazón me late tan fuerte que casi puedo sentir como vibra todo mi torso.

-No esta lejos de aquí, solo sigue derecho y da vuelta en un roble chueco.-responde. Admito que nos hubiéramos perdido si no es que Chimuelo si le esta prestando atención, yo no porque estoy pensado en por qué últimamente solo me la paso haciéndome el tonto cada que Mérida está tan cerca de mi.

Finalmente llegamos al roble, que curioso, es el mismo que guía hacia el río donde Mérida y yo solíamos jugar cuando la visitaba, nos la pasábamos el día entero salpicando y pescando, a veces terminábamos empapados porque hacíamos guerra de agua, era divertido.

Antes de llegar al río había una cabaña pegada a un risco, Mérida bajo de Chimuelo y tomo su arco y flechas.

-Esperen aquí, les diré cuando entrar.-dijo. Por desgracia Chimuelo no era nada paciente, cuando bajé de él dejando el ala en un arbusto él me empujó para entrar los dos a esa cabaña. Sin querer empujamos a Mérida y ésta hizo mueca de dolor.

-¡Ah!, ¡un dragón!.-gritó una anciana con una enorme nariz, cabello gris y ojos saltones. Claramente era una bruja. La bruja cayó al piso por unos instantes para luego alejarse de nosotros y …un momento esa escoba se esta moviendo sola, y ahora está nos esta amenazando.-Largo, largo de aquí, tú y tu dragón. Váyanse ahora.-reclamó precipitada.

-Escuche por favor, vengo para pedirle un favor.-dijo Mérida cercándose a la bruja.

-No quiero oírlo, ya he tenido suficiente de dragones, no me meteré con otro más.-dijo chasqueando

los dedos para que su escoba nos volviera a amenazar.

-Por favor, mi amigo necesita ayuda, quiere esconder a su dragón.

-¡No!

-Por favor, no le pido que lo tenga aquí en su casa, solo que lo vigile para que no llegue a mi castillo.

-Mmmm tal vez, te pueda ayudar con eso, pero si no me compran algo entonces…¡Adiós!.-chasqueo sus dedos y miles de cuchillos e instrumentos afilados nos rodearon y fue cuando tuve que hacer algo al respecto.

-¡Compraré todo!-grité, los cuchillos se detuvieron y la anciana se impresionó, juro que sus ojotes brillaron.-Cada figura.-los cuchillos "miraron" hacia la bruja, rio un poco apenada y habló.

-¿Y cómo piensas pagar por todo esto, eh, niño bonito?

-Con esto.-Saqué un collar de perlas con rubíes y diamantes incrustados en una base de oro, la encontré cuando Chimuelo y yo nadábamos en las costas del este de Berk la semana pasada.

En el hombro de la bruja se poso un cuervo que vio fijamente la joya.

-Con eso podríamos vivir muy bien por unos meses.-el acto seguido de la bruja fue tomar la joya, pero Mérida la tomó antes viéndola seriamente.

-¿Promete que si dejamos a nuestro dragón bajo su cuidado, él no llegará al castillo?.-Mérida lo estaba confirmando el trato para que la bruja no hiciera ninguna trampa. Ella rió un poco y luego volvió a hablar.

-Créeme, no llegará al castillo.-se acercó a mi amigo y lo acarició un poco, él se dejó acariciar pero luego al ver al cuervo empezó a gruñirle y a hacerle muecas de desagrado.-Apropósito, ¿cuál es su nombre?.-preguntó conteniendo a mi amigo.

-Se llama Chimuelo, adora el pescado crudo, le fascina estar acompañado y adora el aire fresco.-le dije a detalle para mantenerla informada.

Chimuelo parecía cómodo con aquella bruja, lo único que lo molestaba era ese cuervo parlanchín. Bueno, se entretendrá para no estar aburrido por no poder volar, siempre y cuando no llegue al castillo. Me despedí de Chimuelo abrazándolo y rascando su cabeza, ahí donde descubrí que se relajaban a tal punto que caían al suelo.

-Ah, muchacho ¿quieres el envío de tus compras en dos semanas o antes?-pregunto al ver que ya nos estábamos yendo y mi dragón revisaba la cabaña.

Mérida y yo nos retiramos de la casa de la bruja sin decir palabra y nos pusimos en camino al castillo debido a que ya estaba obscureciendo. No nos queríamos ganar un castigo en la primera noche así que apresuramos el paso.

-Me debes un favor y ya sabes como pagarlo.-dijo cuando no estábamos ni a medio camino. Por supuesto que sabía a qué se refería.

-Si lo sé, amh, ¿por dónde debería comenzar?.-dije rascando mi cabeza, estaba bastante nervioso por hablar esto con mi amiga de infancia.

-Comienza por el comienzo, no puede ser tan malo.-dijo sonriéndome, solo eso me hacía falta, sabía que si alguien podía comprenderlo era Mérida, ella siempre es así conmigo desde que puedo recordar.

-Bien, a ver, todo comenzó en una noche normal en Berk, los dragones nos atacaban y mi padre...-y así empecé a relatar mi historia. Mérida escuchó atentamente y solo hacía caras de impresión o de curiosidad, cada tanto hacía preguntas y daba comentarios graciosos, le conté de cómo me hice amigo de Chimuelo, cómo me ayudó cuando estuve enfrente a la Pesadilla Monstruosa el día de mi examen final y Chimuelo me salvo, cómo llegamos a la isla de los dragones y los liberamos del dragón al que llame Montaña Acorazada, pero que eso me costo mi pierna ya que al hacerlo explotar se incendió la cola de Chimuelo y caí hacía las llamas, por surte mi mejor amigo me envolvió con sus alas y me salvó…bueno la mayor parte. Ahora que los dragones vivían en Berk ellos nos facilitaban la vida y los trabajos cotidianos para hacerlos más fáciles y divertidos.

-Wow, yo…no se qué decir.-dijo impresionada; nosotros ya estábamos en Las Piedras en Círculo y solo faltaba caminar un poco más antes de que obscureciera completamente.

-Ah, no digas nada.-le respondí sonriendo de lado.

-No en serio, eso fue asombros, es decir, si no hubieras derribado a Chimuelo aún en Berk seguirían luchando contra los dragones.-dijo, bueno ella tenía razón, aún estaría en Berk y no habría venido a ver de nuevo a mi mejor amiga.-Ahora que ya sé cómo perdiste tu pierna, te ayudaré a ti y a tu dragón en todo lo que necesiten, ah, y descuida, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo.-dijo dándome un golpe amistoso en la espalda, esta vez no me dolió tanto como el que me dio su padre esta mañana.

-Jaja, gracias Mérida, solo espero que Chimuelo no se meta en problemas con esa bruja, ya ha pasado muchas veces que él no se lleva bien con extraños, o simplemente con personas que no sean yo.-dije algo preocupado, si mi dragón se propone a causar problemas, puede hacerlo sin complicaciones.

-No te preocupes por él, estoy segura de que estará bien, además esa bruja parece tener experiencia con dragones, ¿recuerdas que menciono que era la "última vez" que trataba con dragones?, eso me pareció sospechoso.-dijo jugando con su arco y agitándolo, me trae tantos recuerdos.

-Tienes razón, tal vez solo me preocupo demasiado, jeje, siempre cuido demasiado a Chimuelo, tal vez estoy algo paranoico.-dije agitando mi hacha un poco.

-¿Un poco?, siempre te preocupas por todo y te preocupas demasiado.-al decir lo ultimo me empujó y salió corriendo en dirección al castillo, la seguí y al alcanzarla la empujé también.

El resto del camino siguió más o menos igual, corrimos, reímos, nos hacíamos tropezar; todo igual a los viejos tiempos. Mañana le propondré acompañarme para que pasemos un rato con Chimuelo, bueno, al menos ya tenemos actividad para mañana, todo lo que quiero es mi cama y dormir el resto de la noche. Mientras bajábamos una pequeña colina Mérida se tropezó, quise ayudarla pero termine tropezando y caí encima de ella. Trate de quitármela de encima pero su collar se atoró en mi chaleco, y lo peor es que de la nada comenzó a llover, ya estábamos empapados. Silencio sepulcral por varios segundos, los más eternos de mi vida debo decir. Mérida no se movía, ni yo tampoco. No sabía que decir ni que hacer, podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón, pero estos no estaban solos, podía escuchar un compás igual al mío muy cerca, ¿acaso el corazón de Mérida latía tanto como el mío, a tal punto que yo podía oírlo también?

**Mérida**

Esto es vergonzoso, Hiccup está encima de mi y no puedo moverme por que mi collar se atoró en su chaleco, seguro tengo la cara roja, lo sé, puedo sentirla arder, mi corazón esta haciendo demasiado ruido, ya no lo soporto, ¿por qué me comporto de esta manera siempre que Hiccup esta cerca de mí? Él solo es mi amigo y aún sabiendo eso, estoy actuando extraño. Necesito hacer o decir algo para sacarnos de esta situación.

Debido a la lluvia a cántaros y galones, la tierra comenzó a moverse debajo de nosotros, eso nos sacó del "trance" y nos comenzamos a asustar cuando sentimos que el suelo se movía con más brusquedad. El suelo se resbaló llevándonos con el, mi collar se desatoró y al resbalarnos por la colina el me abrazó y yo a él, ¿cómo no? Si los dos estábamos espantados, gritábamos a todo pulmón. Al caer al suelo firme caí encima de Hiccup, pero esta vez fue diferente…nos besamos, de lleno, pero no hicimos más. Nos quedamos viendo a los ojos una fracción de segundo y me levanté tan rápido que no vi a qué hora salí corriendo de ahí. Dejé a Hiccup solo detrás de mi y llegué al castillo, mi respiración se agito por la carrera pero también porque estaba espantada, confundida y molesta conmigo misma. No quise entrar al castillo sin Hiccup, me regañarían si supieran que lo deje solo en el bosque, me quedaré en la entrada hasta ver a Hiccup y luego entraré rápido al castillo para estar a salvo y tranquila en mi habitación.

…

Ya han pasado 20 minutos según yo y no hay rastro de mi amigo, esperen, veo algo. Si, es Hiccup, puede que no suene contenta pero lo estoy porque no le paso nada de camino para acá. Una vez que está lo suficientemente cerca entró al castillo y me dirijo a mi cuarto, lo último que quiero es que mis padres y Estoico me vean así en la cena, fingiré dolor de algo y no bajaré a cenar, tal vez les pida a mis hermanos que me traigan algo cuando hayan terminado su parte.

Al subir a mi cuarto mi madre vio que estaba empapada y me preguntó si estaba bien, por inercia le conteste un "si, no te preocupes" sin muchas ganas, ella preguntó si nos divertimos en el bosque, de nuevo conteste automáticamente un "Ah, si, fue divertido", después de eso me dirigí a mi habitación.

Puse llave por dentro para que nadie entrara, me cambié de ropa, me di un baño para evitar un resfriado al día siguiente y me acosté en la cama. Lo primero que hice fue hacer un conteo de cómo me he comportado desde que Hiccup llegó: me siento avergonzada y nerviosa cada que estoy muy cerca de él y mi corazón no detiene los latidos fuertes que siento, es más, se acelera cada segundo que pasa; y por último, este beso. Si bien estoy mirando el techo que tiene mi cama, solo veo los momentos que Hiccup y yo compartimos de niños, pero estoy casi segura que no es la primera vez que pruebo esos labios. No le quise dar más vueltas al asunto así que me dispuse a dormir, al diablo con la cena, mi cabeza no me deja de doler…así como mi corazón.

**Hiccup**

Esto es malo, muy malo. Mérida ha salido corriendo luego de nuestro "incidente". Ella y yo nos besamos por accidente y todo porque la lluvia causó un deslave pequeño en esa colina…aunque no puedo negar que me gustó, quiero decir el beso. Desde que llegué he estado actuando raro así que pensé que algo andaba mal conmigo, pero la verdad es que antes de que me diera cuenta, ya estaba raro desde niño cuando estaba con Mérida…porque ella me gusta. Siempre la seguía en sus planes locos y terminaba siguiéndola a todos lados porque me gustaba, e incluso ahora estamos juntos en el asunto de Chimuelo. Ahora que lo pienso, algo como lo que acaba de pasar será un problema si nos vamos a hacer cargo de Chimuelo juntos.

Estoy en mi habitación, recostado en al cama y mirando el techo de esta mientras veo figurillas en la madera seca…necesito hablar con Mérida, pero no sé cómo deba hacerlo, y para empezar no sé qué debería decirle. No sé si disculparme o actuar como si nada o ir directo al grano y explicarle, ¿eh? ¿qué debería explicarle? Si para empezar esto fue un accidente. ¡Rayos! No puedo dormir y para empeorar las cosas…mi padre esta roncando como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, no me extraña, las camas de Dum Broch son más cómodas que las de madera de Berk. No quiero dormir, necesito ver a Mérida, apropósito, si todo fue accidente, ¿por qué ella salió corriendo? Ano ser que….na, Mérida no es así, ¿cómo podría gustarle un pescado parlanchín como yo? De tanto pensar me duele la cabeza, mañana hablaré con Mérida para que arreglemos las cosas, así podremos ver a Chimuelo y ver cómo le va con la bruja y su nuevo "amigo" el cuervo.

...

(Cada vez que vean esto: -.-, es narración de la autora, no es de Mérida ni de Hiccup, cuando aparezca de nuevo quiere decir que termina)

-.-

Chimuelo jugaba en el río atrapando cuanto pescado podía mientras éstos pasaban y nadaban tan rápido como podían, él se divertía a su manera, apenas se estaba poniendo el sol y no había pasado mucho desde que su dueño y mejor amigo junto con la chica de cabello rojo se habían ido. Chimuelo aún no estaba del todo contento debido a que lo habían dejado con una bruja extravagante y horrenda, junto con un cuervo parlanchín que lo molestaba haciendo ruidos agudos que le lastimaban los oídos. Una que otra vez intentó comérselo pero este lo evadía y seguía burlándose de él, y cuando se hartó se fue al río.

La bruja barría un poco su nueva cabaña mientras vigilaba a ese dragón, ahora que tenía un nuevo lugar donde vivir podría hacer diferentes hechizos, obvio, sin cometer el error de hacer magia mientras talla sus figuras de madera.

-Escúchenme bien, saldré a buscar unos troncos un rato, no quiero que rompan nada y que estén peleando en lo que regreso ¿entendiste Chimuelo?-preguntó la bruja enfrente del dragón apuntándolo de manera acusatoria.-Y tampoco quiero que se acerquen a la alacena de pociones, porque si lo hacen los convertiré en una silla y una mesa.-dijo apuntando respectivamente al cuervo y al dragón. La bruja dio media vuelta dejando solos a los animales afuera de la casa. A Chimuelo le había puesto un collar especial que cuando se alejaba mucho de la cabaña, en este aparecía una cadena que se sujetaba de una roca de dos metros que estaba junto al río, así no importaba mucho si la bruja no estaba.

Chimuelo chapoteaba en el río mientras el cuervo se posaba en los árboles buscando qué comer. Luego de un rato, Chimuelo se cansó y se acomodó a un lado de la cabaña para disponerse a dormir hasta que…

-¡Hey, dragón, dragón!, LA LALA LA L ALA LA LALA LAL AAAAAAAA¡-la irritante ave empezó a molestar a Chimuelo con sus gritos, cualquiera diría que estaban torturando a un pobre animal con solo oírlo. Chimuelo se levantó y se dispuso a perseguir al cuervo trepando el árbol pero el ave, a diferencia de él, podía volar con libertad para escabullirse.

El ave ya no veía donde podía seguir burlándose del reptil gigante, así que decidió meterse en la cabaña para burlarse de lo enorme que era, al entrar rompieron, derribaron y ensuciaron todo. El caldero hirvió debido a que el dragón lazó fuego contra el cuervo, y éste al quedarse en la alacena de pociones, Chimuelo saltó haciendo que algunas de estas cayeran en la gigantesca olla. Éste comenzó a sacar humo verde, que cambió a rojo, luego a gris y finalmente a purpura. El cuervo se encontraba volando en frente del caldero y Chimuelo al querer atraparlo, hizo que éste cayera sobre él. De la cabaña salieron destellos y rayos de diferentes colores en un principio para terminar en el color purpura obscuro.

El destello fue tan notorio que en le castillo, Mérida pudo divisar las luces preguntándose qué estaba haciendo esa bruja, estaba cansada pero tenía curiosidad por saber que había pasado, tomó su arco y flechas y se vistió para ir directo a la cabaña, pero esta vez bajaría por la ventana en caso de que alguien la viera en la sala. En otra habitación, Hiccup despertó al escuchar el estruendo que, asimiló, venía de la cabaña de la bruja y en menos de un segundo tomo su hacha y casco para salir por la venta en dirección a la cabaña.

La bruja corrió lo más rápido como su cuerpo desgastado se lo permitió, al llegar se encontró con humo cubriendo su cabaña, entró y vio que todo estaba literalmente patas arriba. Los muebles destruidos, algunas figurillas rotas y el resto ni se diga. Buscó desesperada al cuervo y al dragón cerca del caldero y aunque encontró al cuervo, encontró algo que no se esperaba y hasta creyó que algo como eso era imposible aún para ella que es una bruja.

-Ay no-dijo de manera frugal al verlo.-ojala que la princesa y el vikingo no vengan mañana.-dijo mientras buscaba una manta, encontrándola a unos metros de una silla rota de las patas.-Si vienen, no sé como reaccionarán al verte así.

Mérida saltó por los árboles del castillo logrando salir desde arriba traspasando los muros, cayó al suelo al no llegar al siguiente, que por cierto ya no eran muy altos. Salió corriendo, pero se detuvo al ver quien venía detrás de ella. Hiccup venía corriendo a todo pulmón, tanto que apenas y se percató de que había pasado a un lado de Mérida. Se detuvo unos segundos pero no dijo nada, se acercó a la pelirroja y tomó su mano para después seguir corriendo. Hiccup no volteó para ver a la pelirroja, pero eso no evitó que su corazón latiera como loco.

Al llegar a la cabaña, el humo ya se había dispersado, la bruja los vio llegar y entró rápido a la cabaña, el vikingo y la pelirroja se chocaron contra la puerta, la golpearon unas cuantas veces pero no hubo respuesta.

-Apártate.-dijo Hiccup, aparto un poco a la pelirroja y cortó la puerta con su hacha, la destrozo lo suficiente como para que él y la chica entrarán en la casa.

-A-aquí no hay ninguna bruja.-dijo una voz chillona pero reconocible, estaba claro que la bruja había hecho algo y no quería que nadie supiera.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?-preguntó la arquera. Hiccup miró por todos lados esperando ver a Chimuelo…no estaba.

-¡¿Dónde esta Chimuelo?!-gritó, estaba realmente preocupado por su dragón, tiró y lanzó muchas cosas para ver si estaba, pero no. La pelirroja lo miró dolida, no le gustaba cuando Hiccup se asustaba tanto hasta el punto de llorar, eso estaba por hacer Hiccup en ese momento.

-Hiccup, estoy aquí.-dijo una voz. Hiccup no reconoció la voz pero la siguió. Llegó hasta el caldero que ahora se encontraba en el suelo y derramaba un líquido espeso, viscoso y purpura. Hiccup lo toco, sintió la textura, lo olió, eran moras con algo amargo…tal vez, y luego lo probó, al no gustarle lo escupió de inmediato.

-Shhh, cállate, me meterás en problemas si te ven así.

-Pero es que quiero ver a Hiccup.

Mérida escuchó unos murmullos cerca de una pequeña cocina, o lo que quedaba de ella, al dirigirse hacia allí vio a la bruja detrás de un pedazo alto de tronco.

-¿Qué tal princesa?-dijo la bruja muy apenada sonriendo nerviosa.

-¿Cómo que "qué tal"?, mi amigo esta buscando a su dragón, se suponía que usted lo cuidaría ¡¿Dónde esta?!-preguntó furiosa la pelirroja.

-Bueno ocurrió un pequeño inconveniente, en la cual no tuve nada que ver.-dijo juntando sus manos y frotándolas de manera desesperada.

-¡¿CHIMUELO?!-un grito, bueno, más bien un chillido inundó la cabaña cuando el vikingo vio a su dragón…o a él.

En la cabaña a un lado de la alacena de pociones completamente destruida, se encontraba sentado en una esquina un chico cubierto por una manta que no se veía mayor a los 16 o 17 años, era moreno, tenía el cabello largo hasta los hombros y negro y ojos verde limón; tenía una carita feliz, solo se asomaba un colmillo inferior plata desde sus labios mientras permanecía su cara alegre, como de un niño pequeño.

-¡Hiccup, Hiccup viniste!, ven quiero que pesquemos juntos.-decía aquel chico muy emocionado y feliz, tomaba al vikingo del brazo y lo jalaba.

-¿Chimuelo?-preguntó sorprendido el vikingo, muy tranquilo tal vez, en acto siguiente se desmayo y azotó en el piso.

-¡AAAAH!, ¿Hiccup, estas bien?, Hey Hiccup, ¡despierta!.-decía el que parecía ser Chimuelo, se amarró la manta en la cintura y comenzó a mover al vikingo y picar su cabeza con el manojo del hacha de su dueño.

Mérida estuvo apunto del desmayo igual que su amigo, pero resistió mejor debido a la experiencia que tuvo cuando a su madre la convirtieron en un oso, pero esto era distinto, un dragón fue convertido en un humano.

La bruja estuvo a punto de salir corriendo de ahí pero Mérida lanzó una flecha haciendo que clavara en el vestido de la bruja para que no pudiera huir. La pelirroja se acercó con una flecha lista en el arco y se acercó la bruja tramposa.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hizo a Chimuelo?-pregunto amenazante.

-No lo sé.-respondió asustada la anciana.

-¡Mentirosa!

-Mérida esta bien, ella no tuvo la culpa.-dijo Chimuelo, éste se le acercó a la chica y jalo levemente su brazo para que se calmara un poco.-La bruja no tuvo la culpa de nada, ¡fue él el que inició!-exclamó apuntando al cuervo, el cual chilló al ver como el muchacho saltó hacia el para atraparlo, lo cual por supuesto logró.

-Al fin te tengo maldita ave de rapiña.-dijo acercándose al cuervo abriendo su boca, se lo iba a comer.

La bruja chasqueó los dedos y el cuervo se volvió un tronco de madera, Chimuelo al morderlo le dolió hasta el alma.

-¡AAAAH!, eso dolió.-chilló el moreno sobándose los cachetes.

-Entonces no lo muerdas.-le dijo la pelirroja entre risas, ya estaba más tranquila.-Ven, ayúdame a levantar a Hiccup.

Chimuelo levanto a Hiccup de las piernas y Mérida de los brazos, buscaron en donde ponerlo pero no había un lugar "decente" para recostarlo. Chimuelo soltó los pies de su amigo y medio acomodó la mesa que había roto por la mitad, luego volvió a tomarlo de los pies y lo jaló hacia la mesa. El moreno dejó caer las piernas de su amigo sin cuidado, es más casi las azotó, pero él todavía estaba sonriendo ya que otra vez estaba con su amigo vikingo.

Las horas pasaron y el vikingo no despertaba, Mérida cada tanto le ponía un trapo con agua fría en la frente para ver si se despertaba; Chimuelo se quedaba junto a él y a veces le picaba la cabeza con el manojo de su hacha pera que reaccionara. La bruja decidió dejar al cuervo como un tronquito para que no molestará mientras ella iba y venía por pescado para sus invitados, pero más que nada para el dragón ahora humano.

-Este pescado sabría mejor si Hiccup lo hubiese traído.-dijo para dar un gran bocado al animal.

-Te gusta mucho estar con Hiccup ¿verdad?-preguntó curiosa la pelirroja mirando el pescado que le tocó a ella.

-Si, él es muy buen amigo, me da de comer y me salvó la vida. Le estoy muy agradecido por eso y otras cosas.-respondió sonriente y animado.

-Ah si, él me contó cómo se conocieron. Se nota que te diviertes cuando estas con Hiccup.-dijo al chica para empezar a comer su cena.

-Es muy divertido molestarlo y hacerle bromas, pero más divertido es que me saque a volar todas las mañanas de todos los días.-dijo el moreno para seguir comiendo el pescado.

-¡Eso me recuerda!, ¿cómo fue que llegaste aquí?-preguntó poniéndose de pie, la pelirroja miró directamente a Chimuelo esperando que el explicara, pero solo consiguió ver la cara triste de éste.

Chimuelo se entristeció por alguna razón pero Mérida no sabía por qué. Él dejó de comer y clavó su vista en el piso.

-Cuando escuché que Hiccup se iría lejos, me asusté mucho.-empezó a explicarle a la pelirroja sin voltear a verla.-Hoy cuando se fue me dijo que no tardaría, pero no podía esperar tanto. Me aburrí mucho en poco tiempo así que fui a buscar la cola que él me hizo en la fiesta de Snogooltag y fui a buscar alguien para que me la pusiera, el más fácil de convencer fue Bocón, estaba molestándolo hasta que me la puso para que dejara de fastidiar. En menos de unas horas ya estaba aquí pero no encontré a Hiccup y caí al hueco en el que me encontraron, no pude salir porque las rocas se derrumbaban a cada rato y resbalaba con ellas.-volteó a ver la chica y esta tenía una expresión entre triste y comprensiva.

-Entonces, ¿viniste hasta aquí para estar con Hiccup?-pregunto apoyando su brazo en el hombro de Chimuelo. Él asintió.

-Nadie aparte de él puede entenderme, aún sin hablar él supo lo que quise cuando me deshice de la cola nueva que me había construido. Me gusta más volar ahora que estoy acompañado por Hiccup, si iba y venía solo ya no tenía chiste y tampoco sería tan divertido.-su tono cambió a nostálgico.

Mérida guardó silencio por un rato mientras le daba un abrazo a Chimuelo, no sabían que un vikingo algo mareado había oído aquello, se sintió un poco culpable pero a la vez feliz ya que ahora tenía en claro lo que su amigo le había querido decir en esa fiesta. Esperó un rato y poco a poco empezó a moverse para simular que se acababa de despertar.

-¡Hiccup!, al fin despiertas-el moreno no tardó en saltar sobre el pobre vikingo, el cual gritó del dolor por su cabeza.

-Ah, mi cabeza me duele.-dijo sobándose la parte trasera del cráneo.-Hey, Chimuelo en verdad eras tú. Te ves raro así pero te queda bien ser humano.-acarició la cabeza de su amigo con los ojos entrecerrados, era como si estuviera tan mareado que apenas y podía moverse.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-preguntó la pelirroja levantándose para ver al vikingo.

-Si, pero aún me duele la cabeza, siento como me hubiera caído una roca encima.-se levantó y buscó sus cosas para que ya se fueran, en menos de un segundo Chimuelo le dio sus cosas antes de preguntar.-Ah, gracias amigo. Por cierto ¿dónde esta la bruja?

-Aquí jovencito, esperaba que despertaras. Ten bebe esto.-la anciana le dio a Hiccup un vaso con algo que humeaba en su interior, cuando lo vio pudo jurar que el líquido espeso se movía y le rugía.-Si no lo bebes, no te sentirás mejor, es un remedio que quita casi cualquier malestar.-dijo y se volteo para acomodar algunas cosas rotas.

-Huele como al ponche de Jack que hizo Astrid en Snogooltag.-dijo al oler el "ponche".

-En efecto lo es, para alguien sano es una cosa horrible, pero para alguien con dolores es una horrible y efectiva medicina.-dijo sacando algunas partes de muebles rotos.

El vikingo bebió el ponche sin rechistar y al hacerlo hizo mueca de querer vomitar. Tembló un poco cuando lo tragó a duras penas y después se tapó la boca para no vomitar.

Luego de un rato, Hiccup, Mérida y Chimuelo se despidieron de la bruja y se marcharon al castillo. Chimuelo a pesar de verse como humano, seguía actuando como el dragón hiperactivo y juguetón que es, ya que al ver un pájaro o una mariposa, este corría y trataba de alcanzarlos y morderlos. El vikingo reía de vez en cuando al ver que no le había afectado el cambio a su amigo. Los dos jóvenes nunca se hablaron, aún les incomodaba el asunto del beso accidental, pero no podían evitar verse por unos segundos y luego voltear a ver al moreno que jugaba con los animalitos. Cuando llegaron a Las Piedras en Círculo Chimuelo se detuvo y vio directamente a sus amigos.

-Saben algo, es incómodo hasta para mi que no se dirijan la palabra en todo el camino, parecen un matrimonio que se ha peleado.-dijo, los jóvenes se ruborizaron un poco y vieron a lados contrarios, el moreno fue hacía la pelirroja y la abrazó cariñosamente.-Mérida, si Hiccup no te cae bien, puedes hablar conmigo.-dijo para después besarla en al mejilla. Hiccup sintió arder su cabeza pero no de dolor, sino de furia.

-A propósito Chimuelo, creo que deberíamos buscarte algo de ropa, no creo que este bien que andes solo con una manta atada a tu cintura.-dijo el vikingo separando a los otros dos.

-Es cierto. Tal ves tengas algo de ropa para prestarle, ¿no crees?-sugirió la chica algo más relajada.

-Si, Hiccup llevó mucha ropa para el viaje, ¿verdad?-le preguntó muy alegre.

-Si, este…tal vez tenga algo que te quede.-dijo no muy convencido.

-Muy bien, entonces apresúrense, recuerden que no puedo volar, ahora que soy humano.-dijo empujando a sus amigos para acelerar el paso hacia el castillo. Los dos chicos tampoco se hablaron, lo que hizo enojar a Chimuelo aún más, no soportaba que no dijeran palabra, en especial porque no sabía la razón, pero sabía que tratándose de Hiccup debió haber sido una tontería que se arreglaba muy fácil.

Traspasaron los muros escalándolos, cuando estuvieron justo en frente del castillo, se detuvieron a descansar. Después de todo aún era de noche, era obvio que estaban muy cansados, y más aún por escalar el muro de la entrada.

-Hiccup ¿donde esta tu habitación?-preguntó Chimuelo aún con energías.

-Ah, lo siento pero no creo que se buena idea, mi papá esta durmiendo y si te ve así, a mi me irá mal.-dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento luego de la escalada.

-Chimuelo, ¿qué te parece si te quedas en mi habitación?, nadie te verá y tampoco te molestarán.

-¡Si!-gritó Chimuelo, rápidamente abrazó a la pelirroja. Hiccup quiso intervenir en al escena lo más pronto posible pero no sabía que hacer solo se acercó y los separó bruscamente, ambos jóvenes gritaron levemente de dolor.

-Hiccup ¿qué te sucede?-preguntó la pelirroja sobándose el brazo de donde la empujaron. El aludido se hizo el tonto y se subió los muros del castillo de mala gana haciendo mueca de desagrado.

-Déjalo.-dijo el moreno, él y al pelirroja empezaron a hacer lo mismo que el vikingo y comenzaron a subir. Mientras, Hiccup intentaba no resbalar, olvidaba que apenas y sabía escalar, ya al subir por la ventana estaba en la habitación de Mérida, rápidamente salió y se encaminó a la habitación que compartía con su padre. No quería hablar con ella, estaba un poco molesto por el hecho de que tuvo la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con su amiga y al final se acobardó, hablar con la chica que ahora sabía le gustaba, era muy difícil.

Mérida le dio una sábana y almohada extra que tenía a Chimuelo y este se la puso encima ya que a él le tocaría dormir en el piso, ahora que tenía piel humana le daba frío como a cualquier persona, le costaría un poco acostumbrarse a eso. Mérida se acomodaba en su cama para disponerse a dormir, pero quería seguir hablando con su nuevo amigo, tal vez le serviría hablar con él como su confidente, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y quería hablarlas con alguien.

-.-

**Libree! aquí el segundo capi, ahora ... a contestar Reviews!**

**Nicole: A mi tampoco me encanta el típico cliché de que con una vez que se vean ya se enamoran, no, a mi me gusta que las cosas se tomen su tiempo, se hagan algo complicadas en lo que pasan mil cosas graciosas, me gustan las películas de comedia romantica precisamente por eso, mi favorita es: Como perder a un hombre en diez días xD. Que bueno que te gusto como escribí TuT.**

**Mimi. Aelita: Ojala y te agrade esto, me gustaría saber tu opinión n_n**

**El título del fic lo saqué de un video de esta pareja precisamente:**

**I don't belive en fairytales, el video es de SonneLittle, y la canción de Natalia Kills: Wonderland**

**Ojala y les apetezca oírla tal cual y vean la letra...en fin...creo que eso es todo.**

**BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Felices fiestas mi gentesita hermosa! :D espero que hayan estado comiendo bien y dormido mucho y si no pues ánimo xD Nos leemos más abajo ;)**

Episodio 3: En el hoyo…otra vez

**Mérida**

-Chimuelo, ¿conoces bien a Hiccup, verdad?-le pregunté al moreno, solo obtuve un ronquido en respuesta. Le aventé una almohada para atraer su atención, lo conseguí .

-Ah, ah, termino medio por favor.-dijo aún adormilado, seguro soñaba con comida.

-Te pregunté que si conocías bien a Hiccup.-dije algo molesta, necesitaba sacar los sentimientos confusos que tenía.

-Ay, Mérida hablaremos mañana, ahora a dormir, quiero dormir.-dijo para cubrirse por completo con la sábana.

-Bien solo respóndeme esto, ¿por qué me abrazaste así?, entiendo que seas cariñoso y todo, pero eso fue raro hasta para mí.-pregunté como último recurso antes de dormir, solo me quedaba esperar la respuesta.

-Ah eso, lo hice para molestar a Hiccup.-dijo tranquilo y suave.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunté curiosa.

-Me gusta molestar a Hiccup, pero molestarlo con la chica que le gusta usando palabras y acciones humanas es todavía más divertido-dijo, la última parte lo dijo entre risas.

-Ah, entonces no lo hiciste porque te gustara.-dije burlonamente para esperar una respuesta igual de burlona.

-Bueno eres linda y todo, pero tengo una dragoncita que dejé llorando por mi allá en Berk, ojala que no este molesta, sino me irá mal al llegar.-dijo algo preocupado pero juguetón.

-Ah, y ¿puedo saber quién es?-pregunté algo interesada.

-Se llama Tormentula, es la dragona de Astrid.-dijo para después acomodarse y disponerse a dormir.

-¿Quién es Astrid?

-La ex de Hiccup.-dijo rápidamente, lo siguiente que oí el resto de la noche fueron ronquidos y murmullos que incluían comida.

**¿La ex de Hiccup?** Esa pregunta me atormentó el resto de la noche.

A la mañana siguiente la cabeza me daba vueltas, no pude conciliar el sueño luego de la plática que tuve con Chimuelo. Estaba tan cansada que no quería levantarme de mi cama, pero no quería dormir…quería intentar dormir. Pero el punto era que no quería hacer nada y no quería nada, a pesar de que mi estómago se comía así mismo.

-¡Buenos días Mérida!-escuché gritar a Chimuelo, no quiero ver a Chimuelo.-Ayer me preguntaste si conocía bien a Hiccup, bueno ahora ya te puedo responder.-dijo alegremente como un niño pequeño. Lo admito, me interesaba saber más de Hiccup y saber quien era esa tal Astrid, así que "levanté" mi oreja para oír todo, fuerte y claro.

Me di vuelta en la cama para verle la cara, claramente estaba feliz, pero esa sonrisa desapareció al verme, seguro tengo ojeras por el insomnio.-¿Me contarás todo lo que quiera saber?.-dije pesadamente y en voz baja, el asintió-¿Me contarás todo sin excepción alguna?.-volvió a asentir. Tomé aire y me calmé un poco.-¿quién es Astrid?-pregunté algo desanimada, tenía curiosidad y quería saber, pero a la vez no quería saber nada ya que presentía que escucharía algo que no me iba a gustar.

-Astrid es al ex-novia de Hiccup, terminaron poco después de la fiesta de Snogooltag.-dijo seriamente, me asusté un poco por eso.-Terminaron porque cuando Tormentula tubo sus bebés, Astrid empezó a usarlos como excusa para distanciarse de Hiccup, aunque las cosas ya estaban mal entre ellos.-dijo, me tenía con demasiadas preguntas en la cabeza.

-¿Cómo que "ya estaban mal"?-dije sin ganas.

-Astrid empezó a distanciarse, Hiccup estaba algo preocupado por eso y cada vez que iba a verla le decía que más tarde hablarían o que mejor otro día. Una noche que paseaba por el pueblo me entré de algo.

_Flashback_

_-Ya no sé si decirle mañana u otro día, no sé que deba hacer Tormentula.-dijo preocupada la rubia acariciando la cabeza de su dragón.-Si dejo a Hiccup seguro se pondrá tan triste que no querrá no verme ya, pero si no se lo digo solo lo estaré torturando.-dijo abrazándose tristemente al dragón turquesa.-Momento, creo que tengo una idea. En unos días será la fiesta de Snogooltag, hablaré lo más que pueda con Hiccup y si presiento que no funcionará se lo diré después de las fiestas. ¡Es perfecto!_

_El dragón negro brillante al oír todo aquello salió volando lo más silencioso posible en dirección a la casa de su dueño._

_ Fin del Flashback_

Quedé un poco sorprendida por corta la historia, Astrid era la novia de Hiccup pero terminaron debido…¿debido a qué?

-¿Sabes por casualidad por qué terminaron en sí?-pregunte sentándome de golpe en mi cama.

-Bueno, creo que fue porque Astrid se estaba empezando a cansarse Hiccup, pero eso me lo dijo Tormentula así que no sabría decirte. Astrid solo quería ser la amiga de Hiccup por eso fue que terminaron.-finalizó, no di crédito a lo que oí. ¿Ser solo amigos?, ¿en serio?, que chica tan tonta.

-De verdad, que chica más tonta.-dije pesadamente mientras me levantaba de la cama, el hambre me mataba, quería comer algo lo más pronto posible.

-Si, ojala que Hiccup consiga tenerte como novia.-dijo divertido…espera ¿qué?

-¿Cómo que novia?-pregunte estupefacta.

-Ah, no importa. Es solo …como los dos estaban juntos cuando me encontraron y pensé que tal vez a Hiccup podrías gustarle o algo.-dijo algo preocupado, como intentado esconder la verdad.

-Oye es cierto, hay que ponerte otro nombre.-dije muy animada, él se solo puso cara de interrogante.-Si, no creo que "Chimuelo" sea un nombre apropiado para un humano, en especial siendo tú.-dije, luego caminé en círculos en mi cuarto pensando en un nombre.-¡Ya sé!, te llamaremos Tooth(nota: el nombre en inglés de Chimuelo es Toothless = Sin diente, Tooth es solo diente, solo hago una referencia).

-¿Tooth?, Mmh, me gusta.-dijo feliz, ahora solo queda traerle la ropa.

**Hiccup**

Al fin ya es de mañana, anoche tuve problemas para dormir debido a que me quedé pensando en qué clase de cosas le habrá contado Chimuelo de mí a Mérida. Aunque me conozca desde niños, el tiempo en que no nos vimos fue largo y cambié bastante debido a los años…pero en esencia sigo siendo el mismo debilucho. Cuando me levanté, mi papá ya no estaba, seguro se fue de cacería con el tío Fergus o algo así…en ese caso, ¿dónde esta la reina?

-¡Mérida!, hora de despertarse.-oí decir a la reina, ¡verá a Chimuelo!, tengo que hacer algo, ¡antes de que piense que Mérida pasó la noche con un chico. Salí rápido de la habitación y fui a intervenir entre la reina y al habitación de Mérida.

-¡Hey su majestad, buenos días!-saludé lo más natural que pude.

-Buenos días Hiccup, ¿necesitas algo?-me preguntó amablemente con una media sonrisa.

-Ah, este…Mérida no esta en su habitación, creo que salió a pasear en Angus.-dije poniéndome frente a ella bloqueándole el paso a la puerta.

-¿Sin desayunar?, ella no haría eso.-dijo curiosa-¿acaso están escondiéndome algo?-preguntó, prácticamente insinuando que mentía.

-No, es solo que…

-Hiccup con permiso, necesito hablar con mi hija.-me apartó suave pero firme, abrió al puerta con cuidado, yo solo pude cerrar mis ojos y esperar lo peor-¡Mérida!-ahí esta.-¿qué es este desorden?-preguntó molesta…¿eh?.

-Ah, nada yo solo, este, buscaba qué ponerme-dijo apresurada, en su cuarto no estaba Chimuelo, solo un montón de vestidos, ropa y objetos tirados por todos lados, ni siquiera se podía ver el piso.

-Quiero que recojas esto de inmediato, y baja rápido que tu padre y yo tenemos cosas de que hablar contigo.-dijo seria, de pronto un bulto donde estaban unas mantas se estaba moviendo.-¿qué es eso?-preguntó la reina. El bulto fue pateado por Mérida.

-Nada, creo que es solo un insecto, yo me encargo, bajaré pronto lo prometo.-sonrió algo falsa, pero a la reina le pareció convincente.

-Muy bien, te estaremos esperando.-dijo, luego salió al pasillo y se dirigió a las escaleras.

El bulto de mantas se levantó y dejó ver a Chimuelo fuera de ellas. Por poco, Sentí que mi corazón volvió a latir normalmente. Chimuelo se cubrió con una manta y le tomé de la mano para llevarlo a mi habitación, le dije a Mérida que le daría ropa y después veríamos qué hacer para esconderlo. Una vez dentro del cuarto, empecé a buscar en mi maleta un poco d ropa, le di unos pantalones como los que traía, una camisa color café, un chaleco parecido al mío pero un poco más largo de color negro y unas botas de piel negras como las mías.

-Mmh, no estás tan mal.-dije dando mi veredicto final, más que satisfecho.

-Pude haber quedado mejor.-dijo quitándose el chaleco debido a que tenía calor. Yo se la acomodé otra vez.

-Muy bien Chimuelo, ahora hay que ver donde te esconderemos.-dije mientras salía de la habitación.

-Ah, cierto, mientras estemos aquí no me llames Chimuelo, llámame Tooth.-dijo.

-¿Tooth?, ¿por qué Tooth?-pregunté curioso.

-Mérida dijo que lo mejor será usar un nombre más o menos humano, así que ella me puso Tooth esta mañana.-dijo algo contento mientras bajábamos las escaleras. Si Mérida hizo eso, entonces supongo que ya tendrá algún plan para esconder a "Tooth".

Al bajar por las escaleras, escuchamos un ruido de pasos que venían hacia nosotros, supuse que eran los hermanos de Mérida así que retrocedimos un poco. En efecto, Heimish, Hubert y Harris estaban subiendo, pero a la vez llevaban consigo un plato de pastelillos y también muchos más en sus bolsillos.

Escondí a Tooth en una de las habitaciones y cerré la puerta, ellos pasaron de largo sin verme y después me dieron un pastelillo.

-Ten, es para el dragón.-dijo Hubert, esperen ¿qué?.-ojala le guste.-en acto seguido los tres se retiraron, en cuanto ellos se alejaron, Tooth salió de la habitación devorando el pastelillo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Al verme tenía migajas en la cara.

-Creo que ya es hora de desayunar.-tomé a mi amigo del brazo y nos dirigimos en silencio a la cocina, el principio llegar a ella fue fácil, pero olvidé que habían sirvientas en ella…incluyendo a Moddie.

Entré a la cocina saludando a las sirvientas y dando los buenos días lo más normal que pude, luego me llevé una pierna de cerdo, partes de un pavo y unas cuantas salchichas, pero todo crudo para que a Tooth le gustara. Cuando salí de la cocina mi amigo ya no estaba. Genial, ahora tenía en mí el olor a carne cruda y un humano sospechoso perdido. Solo espero que nadie lo encuentre o tendré en serio muchos problemas.

**Tooth**

Vaya, Hiccup se tardó tanto que me aburrí y salí a recorrer el enorme complejo. Es increíble, no hay lugares así en Berk, es muchas veces más grande que la casa en la que vive Hiccup. Recorrí algunas habitaciones y entré en ellas para registrarlas, no había nada interesante en ellas, excepto por una, era una habitación en donde se encontraba un tapiz colgado en la pared. En el estaban, según yo, Mérida tomando de la pata de un oso mirándolo hacia arriba. Aparte de eso no encontré nada más que un baúl así que decidí revisarlo para ver si había comida. Quité y arrojé fuera del baúl todo lo que tenía dentro y lo esparcí por la habitación. Lamentablemente para mi suerte no encontré nada de alimento así que seguí mi camino y abandoné la habitación.

Seguí explorando el castillo y de suerte no me topé con alguien conocido, o más bien, no me topé con nadie.

Cuando miré por una ventana de otra habitación pude ver el resto del reino y montañas inmensas resaltar del muro, tenía ganas de salir, jugar, pescar, sentir el aire fresco en mi rostro, quiero salir…pero también quiero comer. Mi estomago rugió en el momento en que pensé en salir, así que me dispuse a regresar y encontrar a Hiccup. Regresé a la cocina pero escuché a alguien acercarse, eran los trillizos. Ellos al verme solo me tomaron de las manos y guiaron hasta la entrada del castillo donde Hiccup y Mérida me estaban esperando, al parecer estaban o muy preocupados o muy molestos.

-Gracias chicos, les debo una.-dijo Mérida dándoles a sus hermanos unos pastelillos, 3 a cada uno para ser exacto.

-¿Dónde estabas Tooth?-preguntó Hiccup.

-Solo fui a dar una vuelta para ver el castillo ¿qué tiene de malo eso?-pregunté con bochorno.

-¡Mucho!-soltaron al mismo tiempo. Entonces así es como se siente que tus papás te regañen.

-Chicos hablé con mis padres hace un momento en el desayuno, necesito hablar con ustedes pero no aquí.-dijo la pelirroja algo preocupada. Luego nos tomó de los brazos al vikingo y a mi y nos llevó a los establos para ir por Angus, el cual tenía un asiento con tres grandes bolsas amarradas en la parte de atrás, después salimos del castillo y nos dirigimos al bosque, otra vez.-no se preocupen le dije a mis padres que saldríamos para relajarnos un rato, yo en especial.-dijo molestas al final.

En el camino, Mérida nos comentó que los tres clanes vendrían para que los hijos de los líderes compitieran por su corazón, ya que la última vez que vinieron estaban compitiendo por su mano, pero al líder del clan MacGuffin se le ocurrió decir que primero ganarán el corazón de Mérida para que ella tomara la decisión por su cuenta y no dejárselo a las tradiciones de su pueblo. Su madre optó por la opción de que ella decidiera para que fuera justo, pero dijo que si ella no la tomaba entonces la reina y el rey lo harían en su lugar, para evitar desacuerdos en los clanes claro. En lo que la chica nos contaba esto, yo la escuchaba atentamente y miraba, pero ponía de vez en cuando mi vista en Hiccup quién tenía la vista fija en algún punto inexistente en el horizonte, mi instinto me dijo que estaba muy molesto, tan molesto que si miraba a Mérida empezaría a decir cosas raras.

-No sé por qué todo esto tiene que pasarme a mí.-dijo encima de Angus mientras miraba preocupada a Hiccup.-Yo nunca escogí a ninguno de los hijos de los tres líderes, todo fue idea de mi madre desde un principio.-dijo, esto es raro, ella suena como si estuviese dando excusas a mi amigo.

No hubo respuesta por parte de Hiccup, Mérida todavía estaba preocupada.

-Entonces ¿qué piensas hacer?-pregunté para romper el hielo.

-No lo sé, pero si hablo con mi madre tal vez ella cancele el evento, pero necesito buenas razones para que lo haga.-dijo mirándonos.-Esperen, quedémonos aquí, no quiero volver al castillo por ahora.-dijo mientras bajaba de Angus.-Nos quedaremos aquí el resto del día.-Nos detuvimos no muy lejos de un río, lo sé porque podía oír el agua correr a lo lejos.

Ayudamos a nuestra amiga pelirroja a bajar las bolsas que cargaba Angus en la parte de atrás. Estas eran realmente pesadas, sacamos unas mantas, una pequeña olla y unos platos, además de las flechas y arco de Mérida y el hacha de Hiccup; para mi solo estaba la carne cruda que mi amigo me había llevado de la cocina. Pero las bolsas aún tenían bultos dentro de ellas, estos se empezaron amover dejando salir tres melenas pelirrojas, una en cada bolsa.

-¡Heimish, Hubert, Harris!-gritó Mérida.-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

-Vinimos a acompañarlos.-dijo Heimish…creo. Es el que idea los planes para robar las golosinas de la cocina.

-Sip, además queremos jugar con el dragón-humano de Hiccup.-dijo Hubert, el divertido y despreocupado.

-Y también para vigilar que no hagas algo tonto otra vez.-dijo Harris, el que se preocupa por todos.

-Bueno pero, quédense cerca, no quiero tener problemas porque se pierdan en el bosque y se los coma un oso o algo peor.-dijo la chica para proceder a acomodar las cosas del pequeño campamento.-Hiccup, tú ve por agua por favor, yo haré una fogata.-dijo dándole la pequeña olla al vikingo, el cual no dijo nada y solo la tomó para levantarse.

-Si quieren los trillizos y yo la hacemos, ustedes vayan por agua y comida.-dije para que tuvieran tiempo para hablar y arreglar las cosas, necesitaban un rato a solas si querían solucionar el problema de los "pretendientes". En acto seguido ambos se fueron con sus armas y me quedé solo con los hermanitos de Mérida.

-Muy bien niños, entonces… ¿cómo hacen los humanos una fogata?-pregunté cruzándome de brazos.

-¿No sabes?-preguntaron al unísono. Yo solo miré hacia otro lado.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Si bueno sabrán que yo no tengo imaginación para los nombres así que usé parte del nombre original de nuestro dragoncito porque no se ocurrió nada mejor, y ahora que lo pienso si alguien dice me recuerda al hada de los dientes de nuestro querido Jack Frost 3 Como sea, tardé en actualizar y sé que no es mucho pero estoy ocupada queriendo actualizar otro fic y es la hora que la flojera me gana DX hasta yo misma me odeo.**

**Nos vemos y que pasen feliz año nuevo n_n**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gente subí algo que no era x9 en fin, ya lo corregí, en este capi como anuncia aparece alguien ajeno a la historia, como está muy corto voy a subir ahorita el otro. **

**Sin más preámbulo...VENGA EL CAPI!**

**Episodio 4: Confesiones y reencuentros (Aparición Especial)**

**Hiccup**

No estoy molesto, no estoy molesto, no estoy… ¿a quién engaño? ¡Estoy muy molesto! Podría subir la montaña más alta de todo Dum Broch y aún tener energías para gritar a los cuatro vientos y maldecir a los dioses mi mala suerte por algo como esto. En pocas palabras, la madre de mi Mérida le ha dicho que tiene que pasar tiempo con los hijos de los Lores para que se enamore de uno de ellos, eso no lo voy a permitir, si sucederá tendrá que ser sobre mi cadáver sepultado en el mar de Berk… ¿eh? Un momento, ayer apenas me di cuanta de que me gustaba Mérida y la besé por accidente pero ella no me dijo nada y salió corriendo, eso quiere decir que me rechazó, o al menos eso creo yo. En cualquier caso de si me acepta o no, ella no quiere tomar una decisión con respecto al matrimonio y solo lo dioses saben que nadie la puede hacer cambiar de opinión, ella siempre fue un espíritu libre y prefiero que sea así.

-Hiccup ¿estas bien?-la voz de mi "amiga" me sacó de mi laguna mental.

-Si ¿por qué?-dije frugal mirándola sin poner cara extrañada.

-Porque estas caminando en el río, vinimos para buscar agua ¿recuerdas?-dijo señalando el lugar donde me encontraba.

-Ah, claro, lo siento.-dije dándome cuenta de que, efectivamente, estaba en la orilla del río pero igual dentro de él, me salí y me agaché. Empecé a acarrear el agua para llenar la pequeña olla, luego empecé a recodar cosas que creía olvidadas en mi niñez, como cuando conocí a mi amiga pelirroja por primera vez. Va, ¿en qué estoy pensando?, ¡este no es el momento para ponerse nostálgico!

-Oye Hiccup, ¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos por primera vez?-preguntó, justo eso estaba por recordar hace una milésima de segundo.

-Si, por supuesto, tenías 5 años y yo tenía 6 años.-dije sacando la olla y poniéndola a un lado.

-Si.-empezó a usar su arco y flechas para obtener algunos peces.-Ese día fue el más divertido y a la vez el más extraño de mi vida. Fue cuando nos perdimos en el bosque durante todo un día.-soltó la flecha y le dio a un pez.

-Así es, creo que vimos unas luces mágicas que nos guiaron a las cataratas de fuego.-me acerqué para tomar el pez y darle su flecha.

-No, nos guiaron a las ruinas de un antiguo reino, ahora que lo pienso bien, fue al castillo de Mordú.-dijo poniendo el índice en su barbilla mientras lo recordaba, a decir verdad ese día fue de locos y los dos nos ganamos un buen castigo por haber salido sin permiso ni vigilancia del castillo.

Durante un rato Mérida lanzaba flechas para atrapar peces y yo los recogía y le devolvía sus flechas. Regresamos en silencio al campamento y vimos una fogata ya hecha y a los trillizos jugando a las traes con Tooth, Dejé los pescados a un lado de la fogata y la olla también.

-La fogata quedó muy bien, chicos.-dijo mientras se recostaba en el césped cerca de ella. Los trillizos y mi amigo siguieron jugando y revolcándose en la tierra, yo solo me senté del otro lado de donde estaba mi pelirroja, ah, debo dejar de referirme a Mérida como si fuera de mi propiedad.

Saqué mi cuaderno de dibujos y mi chaleco y empecé dibujar a los muchachos jugar, luego cambié de opinión y comencé dibujar a Mérida. Me costó un poco hacer los rizos que tiene por cabello, pero luego se hizo sencillo, las pecas, las cejas, todo lo demás fue pan comido. La miraba de reojo para capturar mejor la imagen de ella y mejorar el dibujo. Al terminar el dibujo lo comparé con la verdadera Mérida que se hallaba recostada, eso me hizo pensar en que no quería que los hijos de los Lores la enamoraran, hasta donde alcanzo a entender, ella no eligió a ninguno en primer lugar.

Bueno eso me alivia, me da una oportunidad para enamorarla pero creo que eso depende ella al final, y si no me escoge, pues al menos lo intenté.

Mérida se levantó y bostezó, no me di cuenta de en qué momento cayó la tarde. Luego sentí un frío congelador que me tumbo de mi lugar e hizo que los muchachos cayeran al piso mientras jugaban, eso solo podía significar una cosa.

-¡Hola a todo mundo!-gritó, un muchacho al que conocía desde hace dos años pero que no había visto desde hace seis meses. Pelo blanco y ojos azul agua, una camisa blanca, una manta café sobre sus hombros, pantalones cafés, descalzo y un callado que terminaba en curva de la parte de arriba. Mejor conocido por sus ventiscas de nieve en época y por jugarte bromas si no lo ves…Jack Frost, mi amigo y el causante de que Berk siempre esté en temperaturas bajo cero.

-Ah, hola Jack.-me levanté y me sacudí lo poco de nieve que cayó en mi ropa, Mérida se levantó e hizo lo mismo, los muchachos solo juguetearon con la nieve que les cayó en cima.

-Buenas noches, su alteza real.-dijo acercándose de Mérida y haciendo reverencia a modo de burla.

-Lo mismo digo eminencia.-la pelirroja respondió con lo mismo. Me le acerqué con una bola de nieve y se la lancé.

-Eso es por asustarme.-dije señalándolo acusatoriamente. Mérida se echó a reír.

-Jaja Jaja, lo admito, me lo merecía, pero antes de hablar como gente civilizada.-dijo, luego de un movimiento de su callado congeló mis pies.-Eso es por irte sin decir nada.

-Pues habrías sabido que me iba si hubieses ido a verme antier como dijiste que harías.-dije con una roca tratando de romper el hielo. Mérida dio risitas bajas mirándonos discutir.

-Ah, eso, fui a llevar la nieve a otros lados, además de que me tope con el canguro de pascua antes de llegar aquí.-empezó a medio volar con el viento.

-Por supuesto, el conejo de pascua es tu súper mejor amigo y por eso te tardaste en llegar aquí, por cierto ¿cómo sabías que estaba aquí?-dije liberando mi pie, solo faltaba la de metal.

-Ah muy fácil, hace meses me dijiste que se acercaba la fecha para visitar a tu amiga pelirroja amante de los arcos y flechas.-dijo sentado en el césped señalando a Mérida quien hizo lo mismo luego de liberar mi pierna de metal.-Supuse que era Mérida porque ya la conocía desde hace unos meses.

Eso ya lo sabía, él dijo que encontró a una chica pelirroja apuntándole con una flecha, supe de inmediato de quien se trataba con las palabras "pelirroja" y "flecha".

-Oigan, de camino acá me topé con unos barcos estilo vikingos, y con tres jóvenes bastante raros.-inquirió el espíritu recargándose en sus piernas.

-¿Cómo eran?.-preguntó alarmada.

-Uno rubio grandulón que hablaba extraño, otro rubio escuálido con cara de lelo y otro de pelo negro cuyas chicas gritaban lo grandioso que era.-lo último lo dijo extrañado.

-¡Llegarán mañana!.-exclamó alarmada dejándose caer en el piso.-¿ahora que voy a hacer?

Entonces es cierto, bueno supongo que no me queda de otra. Tengo que sabotear a los hijos de los Lores para que no se queden con Mérida, y a hora que lo pienso bien, tal vez Jack pueda ayudarme con eso junto con Tooth. Solo me hace falta planearlo bien para que funcione, si no, tendré que confiar plenamente en que mi Mérida no se quede con ninguno.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Esperen aqí no se acaba :) **

**Reviews? -3- BESOS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**ExTRA EXTRA! especial que revela la razón del compromiso de Mérida, EXTRA EXTRA! xD Ya van a ver lo que ocurrirá después ahora que se revela esto xD ok, Revelarrrrr xD jajajaja**

**Cap 4.5 Pláticas en el desayuno (antes de salir del astillo)**

** Mérida**

Luego de dejar a Tooth con Hiccup fui con mis padres para hablar con ellos, cuando llegué mi papá estaba hablando con Estoico y mi madre también, lo diferente fue lo que oí antes de llegar.

-¿En serio harás que Hiccup participe?-preguntó mi padre. Vi que la puerta estaba levemente abierta cuando estuve apunto de entrar, me asomé sin que me vieran y seguí escuchando.

-Por supuesto, Hiccup parecerá débil pero tiene talento con los dragones.-explicó a mis padres.

-¡Es una locura Estoico!, si tu hijo amansa dragones tendré que verlo antes de creerte.-espetó molesto mi padre mientras golpeteaba la mesa.

-Fergus, espera. Si lo que dices es cierto, Estoico, entonces creo que tendrás que probarlo si quieres que Hiccup entre en la competencia.-interrumpió mi madre autoritariamente, típico de ella.

-Él tiene un dragón que lo sigue a todos lados y hasta ahora no le ha hecho daño, si me hubieran dicho de esta competencia desde antes, habría dejado que mi hijo viniera volando en vez de ir en barco.-respondió sin muchas ganas rascando su cuello.

Estaba por marcharme…pero tropecé con uno de los escalones, ellos me escucharon y creo que sentí sus miradas sobre mí, porque la puerta se abrió y ellos ya me estaban mirando. Mi madre se puso de pie desconcertada.-¿Hace cuanto estas allí?-preguntó angustiada de pie.

-Acabo de llegar.-contesté levantándome y sacudiendo mi vestido, procedí a entrar y sentarme, mi madre hizo igual.-Entonces…¿de qué querían hablarme?-empecé asustada, su plática me puso curiosa. Mi padre aclaró su garganta y abrió la boca varias veces pero de ella no salía nada, mi madre suspiró pesadamente.

-Mérida, el haber logrado que yo regresara a ser humana, no borra el hecho de que todavía tienes responsabilidades como la futura reina de Dum Broch.-Mi padre dejó la compostura y se echó en la silla donde estaba con bochorno. Esta plática me recuerda a algo.-Tu padre y yo lo hemos hablado y hemos decidido que a diferencia de la última vez, te dejaremos elegir con cual primogénito de los Lores deberás casarte….

-¡¿QUÉ?¡¿POR QUÉ?!

-Mérida, tu madre tiene razón. Los Lores se resintieron debido a tu actitud durante la competencia.-prosiguió mi padre.

-¡Pero no pueden hacerme esto!-no pueden hacerlo, no quiero esto de nuevo.

-Mérida, no hemos terminado. Estoico hará que haya un cambio en la competencia.-continuó mi madre tomando mi mano y tranquilizándome.- Él tuvo la idea de que la competencia no sea de solo una disciplina, si no de varias, así tú verás cual te conviene más y de ese modo podrás conocerlos mejor.

-¿A qué te refieres con conocerlos mejor?-dije curiosa pero aún molesta.

-La última vez que ellos vinieron fue tu idea que antes de ganarse tu mano, primero ganaran tu corazón.-respondió mi padre.-Bueno, si ese es el caso entonces lo mejor será que la competencia se tome su tiempo para que los conozcas y veas cual es de tu agrado.-finalizó.

-Además, Hiccup también participará en la competencia.-comentó Estoico…esperen ¡¿QUÉ?!

-¡¿Qué Hiccup qué?!-grité alarmada e histérica.

-Mérida, ¿por qué reaccionas de ese modo?-preguntó mi madre.

-¡¿Por qué piensan que Hiccup participará?!-comencé a golpear la mesa y a levantarme de mi asiento haciendo que todos dieran un saltito en su lugar.

La sala guardó silencio por un minuto, en el cual mis padres y Estoico se miraban entre ellos esperando a que alguno empezara. Todo eso me alteró y la plática que habíamos tenido no me ayudo para nada a mejorar mi día así que sin más salí corriendo del comedor y fui directo a mi habitación.

-.-

-¿Pero qué le pasa ahora a esa niña?-inquirió Fergus atónito ante el comportamiento de su hija pelirroja.

-Yo hablaré con ella.-dijo Eleonor levantándose de su asiento.

-Eleonor, no seas tan directa con ella.-suplicó el jefe de la tribu vikinga.-Que entienda sin presiones.

-No se preocupen, sé lo que hay que decirle.-respondió la reina volteando a ver ambos hombres presentes.

Eleonor ya sabía como hablar con su hija, luego de la aventura de oso en que se vieron envueltas aprendió que tenía que escuchar y tomar en cuenta la opinión de Mérida cuando no le agradaba, lo mejor era conversarlo asolas, pero si podían, entonces hablaban en público pero sin llamar la atención de otros. Llegó a la habitación y entró sin tocar sabiendo que la pelirroja estaría golpeando los pilares de su cama con la espada, esto lo hacía a modo de berrinche para desahogarse, y así estaba la princesa de Dum Broch, haciendo berrinche como la vez que le comentaron de golpe acerca de los pretendientes, luego de unos segundos de ver entrar a su madre ella se detuvo y botó la espada a otro parte de su habitación.

-Madre, ¿por qué me están obligando de nuevo a hacer esto?-preguntó con hastío al verse envuelta en la misma situación de hace un año.

-Esta vez no depende de nosotros Mérida.-comenzó la reina con algo de tristeza.-Quiero que entiendas que yo no quería hacer esto hasta que tú me dijeras que estabas lista para comprometerte, pero esta vez necesitamos que tomes una decisión.-se acercó a la pelirroja sentándose en la cama a se lado.

-Mamá hay lago que tienes que decirme, ¿no? Si es así, necesito que me lo digas ahora.

-Tu padre y yo conocemos a Estoico desde que nos casamos y pues, soñábamos con ver a Berk y a Dum Broch unidos algún día.-empezó a relatar con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.-Cuando Hiccup nació fue para regocijarse pero cuando naciste tú supimos que podíamos unir a nuestros pueblos…para protegernos mutuamente.-su vos se apagó de la nada.-La noticia de tu nacimiento se esparció tan rápido que llegó a otros clanes, uno de los cuales era el clan McCay.

De repente Mérida comprendió de qué hablaba su madre de un momento a otro, ese clan tenía riñas ancestrales con el clan Dum Broch desde mucho antes que el papá de Mérida naciera, casi no los mencionaban por que se dice que uno de los miembros del dichoso clan fue el que envenenó al abuelo de Fergus.

-Nos encargamos de mantener a los McCay a raya fuera de nuestro territorio, pero ahora más que nunca creemos que la amenaza es inminente. Planeábamos unir a Berk y Dum Broch pero los otros tres clanes que tú ya conoces se quedaron inconformes, así que tuvimos que incluirlos para evitar otro conflicto.

-Entonces, todo esto es para proteger al reino y evitar otra guerra.-dijo la pelirroja al fin entendiendo todo pero sin muchos ánimos.

La reina abrazó a la princesa sintiéndose triste por tener que ver a su hija envuelta en todo esto de nuevo sabiendo lo mal que las dos lo habían pasado la última vez, la mayor se levantó quedando frente a la joven.

-Quien sabe querida, tal vez Hiccup gané la competencia y hasta puedas verlo como lago más que un amigo.-dijo Eleonor ya más calmada, sonriendo ante su propio comentario y casi imaginando a Hiccup y Mérida juntos.

-Mamá dale tiempo al tiempo, eso no sucede de un día para otro, y menos en esta situación.-respondió la chica metiendo algunas cosas en una bolsa de viaje algo pequeña.

-¿Adonde llevas todo eso?

-Voy a hablar con Hiccup acerca de esto, y también tengo que arreglar un asunto con él.-ya tenía la bolsa puesta y dispuesta a salir de su habitación, pero sintió que su madre la tomaba de los hombros.

-Solo considera la idea, si tú decides ahora todo se pospondrá y los Lores no podrán negarse a la

elección de la princesa.

-Gracias mamá.-dijo abrazándola.

-Aunque sigo pensando que tu e Hiccup harían buena pareja.-comentó durante el abrazo con media sonrisa.

-Mamá…-dejo salir con hastío Mérida sin soltar a su madre sintiendo como le acariciaba el cabello.

-Hablo en serio, él no es un mal chico y si le das tiempo podría llegar a ser un apuesto príncipe, aunque príncipe ya es si lo miras desde mi punto de vista.-volvió a comentar la reina con toda sinceridad y confianza.-yo digo que hasta podría sacarte de este asunto si se lo permites, toda damisela en apuros necesita aun príncipe que la rescate.

-Mamá, ya lo había dicho antes.-espetó soltándose de ella y tomando su arco y flechas.-No creo en los cuentos de hadas y jamás creeré en ellos. Si una princesa que esta atrapada en un castillo porque le tiene miedo a un dragón que la custodia, es porque quiere y no quiere escapar por sí misma, prefiere que un hombre la salve y que como recompensa se case con ella.-dijo con sonrisa burlona saliendo de la habitación.

-Veremos si me dices lo mismo dentro de poco, mi amor.-dijo para sí la reina con una clase de sonrisa triunfal, se irguió con dignidad y se dirigió de nuevo al comedor viendo como Mérida salía del castillo.

-.-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Intenso ¿no? ahorita subo el que sigue si no tarda en subirse este. Luego nos leemos**

**Reviews? -3- SALUDOS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA OTRA VEEEEZZZ espero que la hayan pasado bien; en este capi hay una mención de alguien que conocemos, dejen Reviews y díganme quien es.**

**sin más preámbulo...VENGA EL CAPI!**

**Episodio 5: Planes o Sabotaje ¿Cuál prefieres?**

La noche había caído dejando ver en el cielo nocturno la luz natural que solo pueden emanar las estrella acompañadas por la luna, la cual estaba en todo su esplendor siendo completa y radiante tal cual es. Jack Frost había caído de sorpresa en Dum Broch dispuesto a pasar el rato con sus amigos vikingo y escocesa, sin mencionar a un dragón transformado en humano. El espíritu de la diversión y la nieve se encontraba sentado en la copa de un árbol observando que abajo la pelirroja ya se encontraba dormida y que los trillizos y Chimuelo hacían igual, solo que los muchachitos estaban encima del moreno mientras este roncaba plácidamente. Luego vio la luna, cada noche la miraba preguntándole la razón del porque termino así, como un ser fantástico como los que los niños escuchan en los cuentos, luego notó que Hiccup estaba con su inseparable cuaderno de bocetos y notas haciendo quien sabe qué. La curiosidad le picó a Jack y usando el viento se le acercó al vikingo procurando no espantarlo, llegó desde atrás haciendo ruidos con su garganta notando que el castaño se volteo momentáneamente y luego volvió a lo suyo en el cuaderno; Jack vio detenidamente y al instante observó que Hiccup dibujaba a Mérida.

-Recuerda que su cabello es más alborotado.-comentó Jack sentándose a un lado de su amigo.

-Lo sé.

-Deberías dormir un poco.

-No tengo ganas.

-Hiccup ya dime, ¿qué rayos te sucede?

-¡No lo sé, mejor dime tú!-cerró el cuaderno de inmediato con cierto enfado y vio como Jack se había ofendido por levantarle la voz de la nada, se restregó las manos en la cara y luego se volteo a mirarlo.-Perdona, no fue mi intención en serio.

-Tranquilo, es que hace tiempo que no te veía así.-le dio un golpe en la espalda del cual el vikingo se quejó un poco.

-En realidad, hay algo que necesito decirte.-volteo a ver donde Mérida estaba.-pero no aquí.

Tomó del brazo a Jack y los dos se dirigieron al lago donde el castaño fue a buscar agua, pero en esta ocasión Hiccup necesitaba desahogarse y contarle a alguien de confianza todo lo que había pasado y como se sintió al respecto desde que llegó a Dum Broch. Hiccup le contó todo a Jack, todo sin omitir ningún detalle, desde el beso accidental que parecía ya olvidado hasta la noticia de los pretendientes de Mérida; Jack escuchaba atentamente y haciendo caras conforme a la impresión de las situaciones, no decía ni pio. Cuando terminó de hablar los dos se quedaron callados por unos minutos mientras el de peli plata miraba por todos lados buscando algo y haciendo ruiditos raros.

-Amigo…estas muy mal.-fue lo único que atino a decir con cierta picardía.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso, Jack?

-Me refiero a que has caído rendido por nuestra…princesita.-finalizó, Hiccup se veía confundido.

-Ya en serio ¿de qué hablas Jack?-dijo.

-¡Despierta, flacucho!

-Shhh!

-Lo siento.-susurró.-¡Despierta pescado parlanchín!-dijo en un tono intermedio.-Te has enamorado de Mérida, daahh.-dio un coscorrón a su cabeza.

-Gracias por…recordármelo ¿Otra cosa?

-Espera aún no termino. Cupido te ha dado bien fuerte y bonito, si ya la besaste y no te dijo nada es porque seguro que también le gustas.-finalizó, los colores se le subieron a Hiccup en cuanto Jack terminó de hablar, haciendo que éste se mordiera el nudillo del dedo índice.-Uuuuy, Hiccup tiene novia, Hiccup tiene novia.

-Cállate Frost, mejor vete a llevar el invierno a las tierras de más al sur. Y le estropeas el día a otros.

-Nah, todavía no, tengo tiempo para estar otro rato aquí en lo que me esperan allá.-esto tomó por sorpresa al vikingo ¿alguien más podía ver a Jack?

-Un momento ¿cómo que te esperan allá?-inquirió interesado.

-A ver, adivina tu.-dijo recostándose en el césped mientras Hiccup solo se sentaba.

Se guardó el silencio por unos segundo mientras el vikingo analizaba al ojiazul, el cual había estado de muy buen humor últimamente.-¿Es una chica?

-Uy, cerca. Es una toda una mujer, que cumplirá sus dieciocho años dentro de poco, pero en fin. La interrogante aquí es: ¿Qué piensas hacer tú? Tienes más de un problema aquí por solucionar.-dijo haciendo referencia a que tendría que ver cómo devolver a Chimuelo a ser un dragón de nuevo.

Hiccup se quedó mirando el suelo por unos segundos, en los cuales su mente empezaba a formular una idea para ver cómo solucionar todo de una vez sin demora y sin complicaciones, pero por desgracio lo último sería necesario.

-¿Y bueno? ¿qué harás ahora?-inquirió su compañero.

-Posiblemente algo estúpido.-dijo poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo sus ropas.

-Si bueno, puedo apostar a que eso ya lo hiciste.-soltó con burla.

-…Entonces algo alocado.-dijo para salir corriendo regresando a donde el campamento.

-Eso me gusta más.-Jack se fue volando siguiendo a su amigo.

En el campamento Mérida dormía plácidamente, estaba hecha bolita sujetando su arco y con su capa encima para cubrirse del frío. En ese momento llegaron Hiccup y Jack, provocando que la "damisela" despertara al oír como su amigo resbalaba y caía cerca de ella.

-¿Pero qué les pasa?-preguntó cansada tallándose los ojos.

-Luego te explico, pero antes hay que regresar al castillo.-dijo el vikingo recogiendo las cosas y acomodando todo en Angus de nuevo.

-Mérida, tu no quieres perder lo que te queda de libertad contrayendo matrimonio, ¿no es cierto?-preguntó el espíritu sujetando su hombro derecho.

-Pues no, pero es parte de mi posición como princesa de Dum Broch.-dijo resignándose al respecto.

-Bueno, pero ¿ y **SI NO TUVIERAS **que ser la princesa de Dum Broch?-sugirió enfatizando el "si no tuvieras".

-¿Qué?-la pelirroja no entendía, así de simple, esa frase no tuvo mucho sentido en su cabeza, volteó a ver a Hiccup y vio que ya estaba montado en Angus y que los trillizos estaban siendo cargados por Chimuelo, o más bien Chimuelo los traía colgados.

-Te lo explicaré cuando lleguemos, pero hay que apresurarse, mientras más rápido mejor.-extendió su mano a la pelirroja y esta la tomó y con algo de impulso para subir a su fiel caballo.

El camino de regreso fue rápido, Hiccup tenía tanta prisa que apenas notó otro caballo en los establos cuando llegaron. Al dejar a Angus vieron de cerca que el caballo traía bolsas de piel de viaje, lo que lo hacía verse pesado. Pasaron de largo al pura sangre y entraron al castillo, solo para reunirse con los padres de Mérida en el comedor. Pero alguien más ya se encontraba allí.

-Esperen, esperen.-dijo Jack antes de que abrieran la puerta, se asomó por unos segundos.-vayamos arriba.

-Jack ¿qué sucede?-dijo Chimuelo.

-Luego les digo.

Todos, incluyendo a los hermanos de Mérida, fueron a la habitación donde recibe lecciones la pelirroja, los trillizos pidieron quedarse al pensar que podrían ayudar, pero la hermana mayor les aseguró que lo más importante era que si menos gente estaba involucrada entonces mejor sería; envío a sus hermanos por sus padres y por Estoico en nombre del vikingo. De este modo los hermanos terminaron siendo excluidos, más no totalmente, ellos tenían sus famosos pasadizos por todo el castillo así que tomaron el que da a una entrada a una de las paredes del cuarto de lecciones de su hermana.

-.-

**Hiccup**

Bueno, es la hora de ver si los padres de Mérida aceptan esta idea, si no, solo queda darle prisa a lo que sea que salga mal.

-¿Quieren explicarme qué sucede?-reclamó Mérida, ni yo mismo sé lo que estoy apunto de decirle a sus padres.

-Primero necesito que tus padres estén aquí para explicarles.-primero necesito el consentimiento de los padres de Mérida y de mi papá para que esto funcione.

-Me sorprende lo rápido que se te dan las ideas.-dijo Jack sentado sobre un escritorio de madera llenó de libro y un frasquito de tinta con una pluma.-La mayoría de tus ideas no están mal.

-Bueno, gracias.-se siente bien que Jack me dé algo de crédito por mis grandes ideas.

-Sí, nada mal, para un vikingo escuálido.-…ya decía yo, no falta cuando tiene que lanzar sus bromas. La puerta fue abierta dejando ver a mi papá, al rey y a la reina.

-¿Quiere alguien decirnos qué se traen ahora?-ese fue el rey, se nota que los trillizos le dijeron algo.

-Hiccup tiene un plan para ayudar a Mérida.-dijeron los niños a la par.

-¿Cómo que para ayudarla?-esta vez la que no entendía era la reina.

-Adelante Hipo, cuéntales tu brillante idea, que yo también la quiero escuchar.-como nadie pude ver a Jack no le puedo decir que se calle, me tomarían por loco si lo hago, a mí y a Mérida.

-…La cosa está así: Mérida tiene que pasar por esto de los pretendientes otra vez y yo quiero ayudarla, pero, primero quiero saber una cosa.-Los reyes me miraron confundidos y curiosos.-Si les voy a decir lo que tengo planeado primero necesito que me aclaren una cuestión.-caminé hacia Mérida y tomó su mano.-Y estoy seguro de que Mérida también quiere oírlo.-por unos segundos todo se quedó en silencio, hasta Jack y los trillizos guardaron silencio, la reina tomó del hombro al tío Fergus y me miro asintiendo.

-¿Qué necesitas saber Hipo?

-Como reyes ustedes tienen ciertas responsabilidades.-comencé.-una de ellas era conseguirle a su hija un candidato apropiado para que se casara con ella, y eventualmente, el futuro rey. Pero aparte de rey y reina también son padres, y Mérida no solo es una princesa ella es su hija; dejando de lado lo que quieren para Mérida como gobernantes de estas tierras, díganme qué quieren para ella como padres.

-.-

Todos quedaron impresionados por lo que el joven vikingo había dicho, era cierto que Hiccup suele actuar con responsabilidad y todo eso, pero escucharlo y verlo hablar así como todo un caballero y un adolescente responsable…muchos se preguntarían qué le había picado o qué comió que lo hizo actuar así, pero simplemente nada andaba mal con él, así era como lo tomaban en serio en Dum Broch y no en Berk.

Los reyes pensaron sus respuestas por unos momentos hasta que se dieron el valor suficiente para hablar en frente de la adolescente.

-Mérida es hija, es cierto.-empezó el rey Fergus dando un paso al frente, Jack se había puesto cómodo en el escritorio sin mover nada para no espantar.-Desde que era niña yo siempre he querido hacerla feliz a pesar de su condición como princesa, pero no quería que dejara aquello de lado porque, aunque no se note, hay aspectos que podrían servirle de mucho. Lo que trato de decir es que, yo nunca he forzado el carácter de Mérida porque así es como le gusta ser a ella.-miro directamente a su hija.-No podría estar más orgulloso de la manera en la que has crecido, y espero…no, sé que lograrás grades cosas aún cuando tu madre y yo ya no estemos.

Mérida sonrió ante la declaración de su padre, siempre supo la mucha confianza que le tenía y siempre le decía lo mucho que la quería, lo que realmente le daba curiosidad es qué diría su madre ahora. Fergus pasó adelante a su esposa y ella se tomó su tiempo, se veía muy nerviosa, y lo estaba; Eleonor quería dejar las cosas en claro con su niña sin la necesidad de otro encantamiento, lo que más quería era que su hija la entendiera, y esta vez sí que lo haría. La reina tomó aire por tercera vez y se preparó irguiéndose y mirando a la pelirroja.

-Hay veces en las que quisiera decirte que solía ser igual que tú cuando tenía tu edad pero…obviamente no era yo así a excepción de una cosa.-la adolescente le miro curiosa, ¿entonces si eran igual en algo después de todo?-Al principio, así como tú, yo no quería casarme con alguien que me impusieran. Soñaba con enamorarme y casarme, pero la realidad mi niña, es que no es así; lo único diferente de mi caso fue que, a pesar de mis dudas, terminé enamorándome del hombre con el que me impusieron casarme.-al rey se le vio desentendido con lo que dijo su esposa, estaba claro que eso no lo sabía.-Una madre siempre intentará hacer lo mejor para sus hijos aún si estos no lo aceptan, porque no lo entienden, pero con el paso de los años los niños crecen y comprenden hasta ese momento lo que sus madres querían para ellos. Lo que hacemos, lo hacemos simplemente para que al final estén felices y comprendan el por qué lo hicimos.-Eleonor se acercó a su hija y la tomó ligeramente de los hombros.-Mérida, quiero que sepas que todo lo que hago y lo que haré, aún si ya eres madre, solo es por amor, todo es solo porque te amo y porque siempre estaremos orgullosos de ti mi niña. Quiero que recuerdes esto para que comprendas que esto no lo hago para hacerte mal, si no para que seas feliz cuando yo no lo fui.-la reina estrechó en sus brazos a la pelirroja y las dos empezaron a derramar lágrimas y apretar más los abrazos.

Por fin ya todos sabían lo que ambos padres querían para la pelirroja, lo mismo que todo padre quiere para su hijo: ser feliz y entender que lo que hacen sus padres lo hacen por amor y para que su hijo esté a salvo de toda mala influencia. Ahora Hipo ya podía hablar con calma.

-.-

**Hiccup**

-Muy bien, escuchen.-los adultos se me quedaban mirando, esperando ser iluminados por mi gran idea.-Ustedes dicen que quieren lo mejor para Mérida, bueno esta es mi idea, podríamos convencer a los Lores de participar en una competencia en la que les podría llevar el tiempo suficiente para que Mérida pueda conocerlos y decidir, en caso de que ella no decidiera, o ustedes deciden por ella, o…-hice pausa para tomar agallas y valor y clamarme, espero que no se tomen a pecho lo que diré.-o…pueden dejar que ella se comprometa conmigo…-todos, todos, hasta mi papá y Jack se veían sorprendidos y confundidos ante tal aclaración.

-Bueno.-ay no, no la reina, por favor que la reina no se haya ofendido.-supongo que sería lo más lógico.

-¿En serio?-esos que preguntaron fueron todos, hasta Jack preguntó y eso que es invisible.

-Sí, digo, tú y tu padre son técnicamente buenos amigos de la familia, podrías ser nuestra opción de rescate en caso de que Fergus y yo no podamos decidir.-…vaya, eso no lo esperaba, lo dijo tan tranquila y comprensiva.-Además, formarás parte de los juegos de igual manera, así que nadie podría decir que no.

-Sí, eso mismo estaba…¡¿QUÉ?! ¿c-c-cómo que yo participaré?

-Ah, es cierto…participarás en los juegos para probar que tienes talento con los dragones…Yeiii.-dijo Mérida de manera muy apenada.-Lamento no haberte dicho, necesitaba desahogarme con este asunto y lo olvidé, lo siento.

-Además de que…-ay no, más sorpresas, y esta vez el rey es el que quiere hablar.-Recibí una carta hace apenas unos momentos antes de que nos pidieran venir aquí y …

-¿Fergus...?-la reina siempre dice eso cuando sabe que su esposo no le ha dicho algo, o para llamarle la atención, a veces el tío Fergus se comporta como un niño todavía.

-Al parecer tendremos invitados sorpresa esta vez, querida.-sacó la carta de una de sus mangas y se la dio a la tía Eleonor, todos contemplamos como su semblante se ensombrecía de miedo y preocupación.

-…no puede ser…

-Al parecer lo es.-respondió Fergus, la reina le dio la carta y se asomó con decepción a la ventana de la habitación.-El clan invitado especial que vendrá mañana junto con los demás será el clan McCay.-finalizó el rey mostrándome la carta, segundos después se escuchó un rayo y empezó a llover como nunca había visto. Luego se me ocurrió un plus para mi idea.

-Dejemos que participen igual.-dije.

-¿Qué?-ese fue Jack.-Hiccup, a no ser que quieras perder en estos juegos te recomiendo que solo los limites a mirar y ya.-dijo algo preocupado y a la vez burlándose de mi, no le hice mucho caso y me dirigí a los demás.

-Dejarlos mirar y nada más no servirá de nada. Si ellos quieren venir tendrán que hacer igual que el resto, además no creo que se puedan negar a participar en tal evento.

-Pero Hiccup ¿cuál será el evento?-inquirió mi papá, me gustó que fuese el primero en preguntar.

-Serán varios juegos englobados en un solo tipo de categoría…Juegos de Dragones.-nadie dijo nada por un segundo, pero la reina alzó su cabeza antes gacha con expresión iluminada.

-Tal vez no sea una mala idea.-la tía Eleonor se acercó al grupo y se dirigió a todos.-En el clan McCay siempre se han contado historias de dragones desde que viven a orillas en el noroeste de la isla, ver dragones podría ser lo que necesitamos para que participen en los juegos.-al decir aquello se vio bastante feliz, como si fuera su salvación…pero ¿salvación de qué?

-Solo hay un problema.-dijo mi padre.-No trajimos ni un solo dragón con nosotros.

-Ammm, de hecho…-dijo Mérida sin ganas de hablar.-Chimuelo llegó ayer cuando Hiccup y yo estábamos en el bosque.

-¡Estupendo! Puede regresar volando a Berk y llevar un mensaje a Bocón.-mi padre tomó lápiz y papel y empezó a escribir lo que necesitaríamos para los juegos, cuando le diga lo que ocurrió me matará…o tal vez no.

-Papá, algo ocurrió con Chimuelo.-empecé tranquilo pero con los nervios queriendo matarme por dentro.

A fuera de la puerta se oyeron risas y el sonido de alguien golpeando el piso y saltando, las risas eran de los trillizos más una que solo Mérida, Jack y yo conocíamos. La puerta se derribó espantando a alguien además de la reina y mostrando a los trillizos encima Tooth.

-…Es que Chimuelo… se convirtió en humano.-al terminar de hablar le tuve que cerrar la boca a mi padre y Mérida cerró las de sus padres.

-Ah, buenas noches sus majestades, soy Chimuelo pero pueden llamarme Tooth, es un placer.-muy felizmente mi amigo extendió su mano para dar su primer apretón de manos, pero los reyes seguían tan estupefactos que no podían ni moverse.

-Por accidente Chimuelo se transformó en humano, cuando se lo dejamos a la bruja del bosque.-Mérida quiso explicar el resto pero sus padres salieron del asombro, la reina empezó a hablar y el tío Fergus miro más de cerca de mi amigo, sorprendido por el cambio, yo fui con ellos en caso de que algo pasara.

-¿Te refieres a que esa bruja lo convirtió en humano? ¿por qué?-Uuuy, la reina está alterada, sálvese quien pueda.

-No, no fue así. La luces mágicas nos guiaron a él, se lo dejamos a la bruja para que Hiccup no tuviera problemas. Pero por accidente se transformó en humano, la bruja no tuvo nada que ver.

-Hey Estoico, si tu dragón es humano ahora, ¿cómo enviarás el mensaje a Berk, Ja?-obviamente mi tío se burlaba, mi padre lo notó y le miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-Cállate Fergus.-mi padre se acercó a mi y a Mérida.-¿Creen que esa bruja sepa como devolver a Chimuelo a la normalidad?

-…Tal vez.-dijo Mérida muy apenada por no saber qué responder así como yo, mi padre me dio el mensaje ya en un sobre y nos dio la vuelta dirigiéndonos a la salida.

-Bien, llévenlo con la bruja y que lo devuelva a la normalidad.

-¿Qué? Pero no quiero.

-No es de si quieres o no, necesito que envíes un mensaje a Berk para antes de que anochezca aún más.-Mi papá nos jaló del brazo a los tres y nos llevó a la puerta, Fergus y la reina sujetaron a los hermanos de Mérida para que no nos siguieran.

**Mérida**

Nos dirigimos a las puertas del castillo y nos subimos de nuevo en Angus, ay pobre, no lo estamos dejando descansar. Fuimos a toda prisa a la cabaña de la bruja, no estábamos seguros si conseguiría devolver a Chimuelo a su forma de dragón pero había que ver e intentar, si no, entonces habría que idear otra cosa. Llegamos a al cabaña encontrándonos con la bruja recogiendo agua del río, en cuanto nos vio dejó caer el trasto y se metió a su ya reconstruida cabaña, ¿es idea mía o ya no nos quiere más aquí?

-¡Por favor habrá!-gritó Hiccup, al parecer no tenemos tiempo para ser delicados.

-¡Váyanse! ¡no los quiero volver a ver!-se escuchó desde el otro lado.

-Solo queremos que devuelvas a Chimuelo a ser un dragón.

-El efecto desaparecerá con el tiempo jovencito…¡Ahora largo!

-Co n mucho gusto.-Chimuelo dijo esto queriendo escabullirse, pero Hiccup lo tomó del brazo y lo devolvió a su lugar.

-¡Tiempo es lo que menos tenemos vieja bruja!-grité golpeteando la puerta esperando una reacción de parte de la anciana, ¡como que tenemos prisa! Y esta bruja no responde. La puerta se entreabrió dejando ver a la bruja algo cansada y molesta.

-De acuerdo…entren.

Nos dejó pasar aún con lo enojada que la teníamos, la estábamos molestando en horas de noche y eso hasta yo sé que es grosero, vimos que ya tenía figurillas de animales de todo tipo, pero los de osos no faltaban. Lo curioso es que no vimos al cuervo por ningún lado hasta que escuchamos a Chimuelo chocar con algo, al voltearnos vimos una estatuilla de piedra de cuervo agitando sus alas y abriendo el pico.

-Disculpa querido, pero así al menos no molesta y puedo hablar con él sin que interrumpa.-dijo la bruja guiando a Chimuelo cerca de nosotros para llevarnos a su dichoso caldero. Hiccup y yo nos veíamos algo asustados por así decirlo, no sabíamos que haría para regresar al dragón pero algo era seguro, tenía que hacerlo ya o sí no ya no serviría de nada la idea de Hiccup.-Si quieren que su amigo regrese a ser normal necesitaré…a ver…-la bruja aplaudió y el caldero detrás de mí e Hiccup se encendió sacando vapor de agua verde brillante.

Empezó a buscar en sus estantes cerca de las figuras, todo lo que encontraba lo arrojaba al caldero, sacó una araña, debajo de un mueble sacó una serpiente pequeña de color verde, luego sacó una canasta la sacudió un par de veces, después la abrió para sacar un ave pequeña y de plumaje blanco con un pico bastante pequeño; la presionó y de ella salió un huevo pequeño con motitas negras, todo llegó a parar al caldero, luego buscó en unos cajones y sacó un frasco que contenía escamas grandes negras y brillantes.

-¿Eso es…?

-Exacto mi dragoncito, escamas del último furia nocturna que vi en mis años de juventud.-dijo felizmente para después arrojas tres al caldero

Éste se tornó negro a purpurado sacando truenos y rayos lilas pálidos, Hiccup y yo estábamos fascinados con lo que veíamos, después sacó un flor de cardo y la echó, la tormenta en el caldero empezaba a brillar más y más. La bruja se colocó el casco extraño que se puso la otra vez pero no ninguno de los tres le dimos importancia, seguimos mirando el caldero hasta que la bruja nos cubrió los ojos e hizo caer a Chimuelo de un punta pie. Finalmente se oyó una explosión controlada. Hiccup y yo volvimos a ver y Chimuelo se levantó y observamos que el contenido del caldero era una sustancia espesa gris que burbujeaba y se movía un poco a voluntad, luego la bruja sacó unas pinzas y las metió en la masa sacando un...

-¿Un…panqué?-inquirimos los tres a la vez, era un panqué con glaseado de azúcar y una mora en la cima. La anciana lo colocó en una mesita, sacó un tenedor y se lo dio a Chimuelo.

-Come una porción razonable mi amigo.-dijo para lego sacarnos por la puerta con todo y el panqué.

Por unos minutos de camino al castillo, sin montar a Angus, Chimuelo se debatía entre si comer el pastel o no, hasta nos dio un monólogo de lo que podía y no podía hacer en su forma humana, pero le recordamos que no teníamos tiempo para esto así que al final se lo comió entero. Se quejó del sabor húmedo y viscoso, después se sintió mareado, en fin, los mismos síntomas que mi madre al volverse oso, lo diferente fue que esta vez vi la transformación. Chimuelo creció y creció hasta sacar los colmillos y dejar ver su cola y sus alas.

-¡Chimuelo!-Hiccup fue corriendo hacia él le dio un abrazo, luego los dos se pusieron a jugar unos segundos.-Hey, espera, espera amigo.-Chimuelo se detuvo y vio como su dueño sacaba el sobre-Vuela lo más rápido que puedas a Berk y llévale esto a Bocón.-chimuelo negó con al cabeza, no quería irse, hasta yo lo comprendo.-Amigo, vas a tener que regresar de todas maneras, no agobies con eso ¿si?-los ánimos del dragón no volvieron del todo pero era seguro que regresaría, se acercó a mí para despedirse frotando su cara contra mi mejilla mientras yo lo acariciaba.

-Ve rápido para volver rápido.-dije contra se frente para darle un beso, lo siguiente fue que salió volando dejándonos al vikingo y a mí mirándolo irse.

**Hiccup**

Al irse Chimuelo, Mérida y yo regresamos a paso veloz al castillo para irnos a dormir. Lo poco que nos quedó de energía la gastamos en regresar corriendo al castillo, Angus igual estaba cansado, apenas llegó a su establo se echó y empezó a roncar. Nos reímos al verlo así para después bostezar y dirigirnos a nuestras habitaciones.

-Hasta mañana Hiccup, que duermas bien.-dijo mi amiga de camino a su alcoba.

-Hasta luego Mérida.-nos dimos vuelta pero me tomo del hombro haciendo voltear de nuevo.

-Gracias…por lo que hiciste, me refiero a mis padres. En verdad te lo agradezco.-dijo ¿apenada? ¿pero porqué apenada?

-Ah no fue nada.-esa era la modestia hablando por mi, claro que fue grande lo que hice.-…bueno, hasta luego.

-Sí, adiós.-pensé que solo agitaría su mano para despedirse, pero no, me dio un beso…pero en la mejilla, pero qué importa. Se fue caminando a paso veloz, lo pude notar, yo entré de lo más normal a mi pieza y cerré con cuidado al puerta.

-Bueno, papá aun no llega.-revisé que nadie estuviera cerca.-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡YUUUJUUUUU!-por varios minutos grité y canté victoria, para mí ya era un hecho, le gustaba a Mérida, no me importa lo que digan a mí me gusta.

-Ejem…¿interrumpo?-el sonido de esa voz me dejó, literalmente, congelado; era Jack sentado en la ventana muy tranquilo mirándome algo burlón.-No quisiera alarmarte pero.-se bajó y entró a la habitación.-tu papá viene hacia acá con la mamá de Mérida, y parece que quieren hablarte de algo urgente.

-¿Qué?

Es oficial, esta noche me será imposible dormir y estar tranquilo, lo siguiente que oí fue la puerta abrirse dejando ver a mi tía Eleonor y a mi padre muy apurados.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Oh GOD! AL FIN ACABÉ x.x *muere con los dedos ensangrentados* El capi más largo que he escrito hasta ahora...y eso que aún no termina aquí nuestra historia. Ojala les guste y agradezco los Reviews que me llegan, sigan así y les mostraré lo que vendrá más adelante x3**

**Besos abrazos y apapachos para todos (me hace falta un gato ._.)**

**Reviews? -3-**


End file.
